En Un Mundo Diferente
by gabrielgamer27
Summary: Debido a su fatal error, Gohan pierde su pelea contra cell...aunque, las cosas aun no terminaron para el, por una razon desconocida o por causa del destino, Gohan termina en otra dimencion, sin la posibilidad de volver a la suya... ahora, el hijo de Goku tendra que vivir y adaptarse a ese extraño lugar, sin embargo, cosas muy extrañas existen en esa dimencion.
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos de fanfic, hoy les traigo este crossover, la razon por la que hago esta historia fue por lo que dijo el usuario de fanfic:gokusayayin9 (del cual me inspire para crear esta historia) casi no hay crossovers de esas dos animes...mas bien casi no hay ningun crossover de sora no otoshimono y otra serie, es por eso que decidi publicar uno para cambiar eso.

Bueno sin mas preanbulo, empecemos

No me pertenecen Dragon Ball Z y Sora No Otoshimono son propiedad de sus creadores

-hablar normal-

" _pensamientos_ "

-(NOMBRE DE UN ATAQUE)-

Capitulo 1: **El dolor de la perdida y una nueva vida**

En medio de un paramo rocoso, completamete desolado y destruido por una gran batalla, se podia ver como dos energias de color azul brillantes chocaban con gran intensidad, tanto era el poder del choque de energias que hacia que las piedras volaran, las nuves se despajaran y la misma tierra temblara, eso conforme mas aumentaban de tamaño.

Aun lado de las dos energia se encontraba Son Gohan, que se encontraba tranformado en Super Saiyajin 2, que estaba luchando no solo para que la otra energia no destruyera la tierra, si no que tambien para vengar la muerte de su querido padre Son Goku. Mientras tanto en el otro lado se encontraba el bio-androide Cell, que luchaba no solo para matar al hijo de goku, si no que tambien lo hacia para destruir la tierra y a todos los humanos con ella.

Y alparecer...cell estaba ganando.

-¡ **que es lo que te pasa gohan?, a donde se fueron todas las energia que tenias hace unos momentos... no me digas que te ha imbadido el miedo al saber el destino de la tierra y la raza** **humana jajajaj** -se burlaba el desquisiado bio-androide mientras aumentaba la energia de su kamehameha, este se hacia mas y mas grande mientras que el de gohan perdia terreno a una gran velocidad.

-m-maldita sea ¡no!-grito un desesperado gohan mientras trataba inutilmente de darle mas energia a su tecnica, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerso para mantener su mano en alto, Incluso, el estaba haciendo un gran esfuerso para mantenerse en pie ese momento devido al agotamiento y dolor que inundaba todo su cuerpo.

-¡gohan!, ¡no te rindas hijo!-dijo el fantasma de goku a su lado-!escuchame¡,!tienes que exulsar todo tu poder¡-le grito este.

-P-papa no lo entiendes y-ya no me quedan energias para continuar con e-esto-dijo gohan tratando de mantenerse en pie, tarea que ya se le estaba haciendo imposible, eso se demostro cuando derrepente pone una rodilla en el suelo y baja levemente la mano por la gran fatiga que sentia.

-¡gohan! ¡no te des por vencido ahora!-grito el fantasma de goku, el queria con toda sus fuerzas estar al lado de su hijo y ayudarlo, pero al estar muerto no podia hacer absolutamente nada.

-lo siento p-papa, todo esto a sido mi c-culpa, si yo ubiera m-matado a cell como me lo dijste, n-nada de esto e-estubiera pasado, t-tu no te hubieras sacrificado y ahora...-en ese mometo gohan empiesa a derramar lagrimas-...a-ahora todos van a morir por mi culpa!.-le dijo gohan mientras su kamehameha perdia mas poder.

- **jajaja hasta aqui llegaste mocoso !HAAAAAAA¡-** cell grito mientras aumento la intensidad de su kamehameha, eso provoco que el de gohan empesara a disminuir, al punto de que este ya no podia mantenerse, el semi-saiyajin ya no podia hacer nada mas.

-papa...m-mama...t-todos..lo siento..les he...fallado-fue lo ultimo que dijo el hijo de goku antes de que este perdiera su tranformacion, eso provoco que bajara la mano por completo y se dejaba bañar por la energia azulada, el ya no podia hacer nada mas, ya no le quedaba energias para mantenerse en pie y menos seguir dandole energia a su tecnica.

Ya no podia seguir luchando.

- **MUEREEEEE!** -grito cell aumentando la energia de su kamehameha, eso hiso que el de gohan desaparciera por completo.

-¡GOHAN! ¡NOOOOOO¡-grito un desesperado goku,que veia todo lo sucedido desde el otro mundo, el estaba a punto de teletranportarse y ayudar a su hijo, pero...ya era demaciado tarde para eso.

 **/en ese momentos en una colina cercana/**

-¡maldita sea!, ¡gohaaan!-piccoro grito mientras veia como el niño que alguna vez habia sido su dicipulo era consumido por el kamehameha del bio-androide, lo unico que podia hacer el en ese momento era caerse de rodillas y llorar con impotencia

Esa misma accion fue seguida por los demas gerreros z que se encontraban junto a el

-este...este es el fin-fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del principe de los saiyajin, vegeta, el apretaba los puños con ira y frustracion al saber que este era el fin de todos.-¡MALDICIOOOOON...!-grito el saiyajin a todo pulmon al pensar que todo habia acabado

 **/mientras tanto con gohan/**

-"adios...ah...todos"- fue lo que penso gohan mientras era consumindo por el kamehameha del bio-andoide.

Lo unico que podia hacer en ese momento era culparse mentalmete por no haber matado ha cell cuando tenia la oportunidad, si el no se hubiera dejado dominar por la ira en aquellos momentos, nada de esto estubiera pasando, su padre no se hubiera sacrificado y su familia y amigos no hubieran muerto por su culpa. Y no solo esta eso, tambien esta el hecho de que por su culpa, el que posiblemente era ser mas peligroso y poderoso del universo...viviria para ver otro dia.

Sin embargo, para el hijo de goku, las cosas no terminarian aqui.

...no aun.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra dimencion.

 **/Ubicancion:japon/ciudad de sorami/**

Sorami, una ciudad pequeña y pacifica rodeada de puras montañas, un lugar en donde la mayoria de tiempo no pasaba absolutamente nada (y cuando digo nada, es nada), muchos que vivian en esa ciudad la describirian como un de los mejores lugares para vivir...pero, no estamos aqui para ver eso. Estamos aqui porque en esta pequña y pasifica ciudad, en una casa de dos pisos que se pudira describir como medio rustica, se encontraba el adolecente mas pervertido(bueno...para ojos de las chicas que lo conocian), ese adolecente se llamaba Sakurai Tomoki, un chico que solo tenia dos cosas en la mente, la primera es: (bien, los que han visto el canon de la serie sabran cual es la primera) y la segunada y sobre todo la mas importante:

"el solo quería una vida llena de paz y tranquilidad".

Una vida, que ustedes saben muy bien...no va obtener jamas.

Eso debido a lo que pasara a continuacion...

-eh...¿que esta pasando halla fuera?-dijo el adolecente, que en estos momentos se encontraba tranquilamente recostado en la cama de su habitacion y leyendo sus mangas echhi, pero su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida cuando derrepente una extraña luz empeso a salir por la ventana de la habitacion. -" _¿pero que es eso?_ "-se pregunto mentalmente el pelinegro mientras se inclinaba para ver mejor lo que estaba pasando por la ventaba.

La luz que salia por la ventana empeso hacerse mas y mas brillante y se podia sentir un ligero tamblor.

Hasta que derrepente...

¡BOOOMM!

El sonido de una explocion resono en el patio de la casa.

-!¿pero que rayos?!-grito un aturdido tomoki, que por la explocion habia saltado de su cama. sin embargo, eso no evito que el adolecentese se levantara rapidamente soltara la revista que tenia en su mano y luego dirijirse a toda velocidad hacia el patio de su casa, para saber que fue lo que habia pasado.

 **/patio de la casa/**

La puerta trasera de la casa se abre, y de hay sale tomoki, quien inmediatamente se sorprende al ver una densa nube de humo.

-cof..cof..¿pero que rayos paso aqui?..cof..acaso callo un meteorito?-se pregunto tomoki viendo como su patio se encontraba lleno de una densa nuve de polvo, a tal punto en el que casi no se podia ver absolutamente nada y se le hacia un poco complicado respirar, el siertamente pensaba en la posibilidad de que un meteorito habia impactado en el patio de su casa.

-Mmm...-se escucho un casi inaudible gemido de dolor a travez del polvo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser encuchado por el pelinegro

-eh?..cof...creo que escuche algo-mensiono tomoki mientras movia su mano para apartar el polvo que no le dejaba ver y respirar

Pero por suerte,el polvo empeso a disiparse rapidamente grasias a la ayuda viento, dejando a la vista algo que sorprendio vastante a tomoki.

-n-no puedo creer esto...-dijo un incredulo tomoki viendo la imagen que estaba en frente de el.

Hay,tirado en un pequeño crater a pocos metros de el,se encontraba un...joven inconsiente.

Un joven, que al parecer no sobrepasaba los 11 o 12 años de edad, con cabello oscuro en puntas y varios flecos sobre su frente,su ropa(o lo que quedaba de ella)consitia en un pantalon de color morado que estaba casi destruido por golpes y agujeros por quemadura, al igual que una camisa del mismo color que solo cubria la mitad de su torso, eso dejo a descubierto un cuerpo muy bien contruido, pero eso no fue lo que llamo la atencion de tomoki, lo que llamo su atancion es que el cuerpo del niño se encontraba lleno de heridas y laceraciones, aunque la gran mayorias se encontraba en su brazo derecho.

-¿que le pudo haber pasado a este chico?...-murmuro tomoki mirando de manera analitica al muchacho-" _me_ _pregunto si el fue el causante de esa explocion_ "-agrego mentalmente tomoki sobre la posibilidad de que el halla sido el causante de la destruccion de su patio, pero luego puso esa idea a un lado y camino hacia donde estaba el niño para ver si continuaba con vida.

-que suerte, al parecer el sigue con vida-dijo tomoki que se habia agachado y puesto una mano sobre el pecho del joven para ver si su corazon seguia latiendo, que por suerte este latia normalmete, lo que indicaba que el niño estaba con vida.-" _bien, sera mejor llevarte a dentro para curar tus heridas amigo, luego te preguntare quien eres...y talvez te pregunto si fuiste el causante de esa explocion_ "-penso tomoki que se disponia llavar al joven dentro de su casa y curar sus heridas.

pero justo cuando iba hacerlo...

-tomo-saan-llamo la voz de su amiga de la infancia, sohara, dentro de la casa, que alparecer esta se habia metido en su hogar para preguntarle a tomoki sobre la explocion que se habia escuchado en su patio.

-" _rayos! es sohara,ahora como le explicare todo esto..._ "-dijo mentalmente tomoki, que en ese momento estaba trantando desesperadamente de inventar una idea para convenser a su amiga del porque todo este desastre

Pero no tuvo mas tiempo para pensar una idea, ya que en ese momento la puerta trasera se abrio...y tomoki ya sabia exactamente quien era.

-tomo-san ¿que fue esa...explocion?-dijo sohara que habia abierto la puerte de atras, pero ella se congelo al ver la ecena,mas bien al ver el niño que se encontraba inconciente en el suelo.

Y la unica respuesta que le dio tomoki al verla:

-ejem...puedo explicar todo esto-fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente de tomoki.

 **/Mas tarde ese mismo dia/**

Gohan empeso abrir lentamente sus ojos color onix, al hacerlo descubrio que se encontraba recostado en la cama de una abitacion un poco extraña para su gusto(N/A:no soy muy bueno describiendo Habitaciones, pero solo les dire que es la misma en donde duerme tomoki)

-donde estoy?-gohan se pregunto tratando de levantarse, pero al dolor de su brazo le dificultaba un poco ese trabajo.-" _estoy muerto?_ "-se pregunto el semi-saiyajin dirijiendo una mirada hacia arriba, el se esperaba ver un halo en su cabeza para verificar eso, pero al hacerlo no descubrio nada. Esto era un poco raro, ya que su padre le habia dicho que al momento de morir a uno le aparecia un halo en su cabeza.

Pero al no tener uno halo en la cabeza, gohan sabia que eso significaba que aun seguia con vida.

-si no estoy muerto, entonces en donde estoy?-se pregunto gohan, lo unico que recordaba en ese momento era que despues de que fue derrotado por el kamehameha de cell, vio una luz brillante y luego una oscuridad infinita, pero aparte de eso no recordaba nada mas.

El mueve su cabaza en todas direcciones para tener asi una mejor vista de la abitacion,el pudo ver que un lado de la cama se encontraban algunos frascos de alchol, tijeras y varias vendas desenrolladas.

-como fue que llege a este lugar?...-dijo gohan cerrando sus ojos y poniendo una mano sobre su frente-" _no puedo_ _sentir el ki de mis compañeros, tampoco puedo sentir el ki de cell...que fue lo que paso?_ "penso el semi-saiyajin. Pero por estar pensando...no presto atencion a la persona que habia entrado a la abitacion.

-vaya, hasta que por fin despertaste-dijo una voz, sobresaltanto un poco al semi-saiyajin, lo que provoco que este mirara en la direccion en la que habia venido esa voz

Cuando gohan observo al dueño de la voz,pudo ver a un chico parado en la puerta de la abitacion,por su aspecto gohan diria que tenia unos 13 o 14 años de edad mas o menos, tenia pelo oscuro y ojos del mismo color,su vestimenta consistia en una camisa color gris y unos pantalones de color negro.

-quien eres tu?...ghhr-le pregunto gohan que habia intentado levantarse, pero al hacerlo se lastimo un poco el brazo.

-hey niño no te esfuerses mucho, tu brazo aun no ah sanado-dijo el chico mientras entraba para ayudar a gohan.

Gohan al escuchar al joven miro su brazo y pudo ver que este se encontraba cubierto de vendas hasta la altura del hombro, algunas manchas rojas se podian ver en dichas vendas

-tu...lo hisiste?-le pregunto gohan refirindose al vendaje que cubria la mayor parte de su brazo

-porsupuesto...aunque en realidad tuve ayuda de una amiga mia, ella me dijo que te llavara a una hospital, pero despues de ver que tus heridas no eran tan graves decidimos curarte nosotros mismos...-le respondio el pelinegro

-grasias por eso...-le agradecio gohan

-no tienes nada que agradecer, no podia dejarte en esa situacion...-comento el chico con una sonrisa, pero luego el joven noto un poco de tristesa en la mirada del niño-...oye, estas bien?...te vez un poco triste-dijo el notando la mirada que tenia gohan

-tranquilo...no es nada-dijo gohan con la mirada baja, el en ese mometo estaba recordando lo que habia pasado en la batalla y el terrible error que habia cometido.-" _papa, mama, todos...porque tuve que ser tan_ _estupido?_ "-se pregunto mentalmente gohan apretendo los puños, lo unico que queria hacer en ese momento era llorar y desaogarse, la culpa que sentia al saber que su familia y todos sus amigos habian muerto por su culpa lo estaba destruyendo por dentro.

Pero al estar en frente de una persona desconocida...llorar era algo que no podia hacer ahora.

-estas seguro?-le pregunto el chico

-si...no es nada-respondio gohan tratando de ocultar la tristesa y frustracion que sentia en ese momento.-o-oye si no es mucha molesia, me gustaria preguntarle, quien es usted y en que lugar me encuentro exatamente?-le pregunto el semi-saiyajin al adolecente

-bueno, mi nombre es sakurai tomoki, aunque puedes llamarme tomoki, y estas en mi casa-le respondio el pelinegro con una de sus tipicas sonrisas.

-gusto en conocerlo tomoki-san, me podrias decir en donde me encuentro exactamente-le pregunto gohan.

-" _que pregunta tan extraña...de seguro es extranjero_ "-penso tomoki, pero no obstante le respondio la pregunta-etto...pues estas en la ciudad de sorami, en el pais de japon-le respondio el pelinegro al semi-saiyajin.

-...-el semi-saiyajin solo se quedo callado al escuchar eso, se inquieto un poco ante tal revelacion, nunca en su vida habia escuchado de esa ciudad antes y menos de ese pais. Despues de todo, el habia leido muchos libros de geografia, por lo que gohan sabia casi con exatitud cuales eran los paises y ciudades del mundo, pero este no era el caso, el no podia sentir el ki de sus compañeros o el de cell, por lo que sabia que no estaba en su mundo, y el se encontraba muy seguro de que no esataba muerto, sabiendo todo esto, gohan se preguntaba ¿en donde se econtraba?...no lo sabia, pero una idea llego a su mente ¿estaria en otro planeta?, sonaba raro pero tenia un poco de logica, pero si estaba en otro mundo ¿como llego a ese lugar?.

-hey niño te encuantras bien?, estas un poco palido-dijo tomoki al ver la mirada llena de confucion y terror del niño.

-no lo se, tu dimelo...no se en donde me encuentro-dijo gohan con una mano sobre su cabeza y sentandose en el suelo, se sentia un poco debil en ese momento.

-e-espera, que quieres decir con que no sabes en donde te encuentras?-pregunto un confundido tomoki al semi-saiyajin.

-yo...yo...creo que no soy de este planeta!-gohan le respondio con una exprecion que solo demostraba confucion e inquietud, y alavez miedo.

-q-que?-dijo tomoki en estado de shock, el nunca se ubiera imaginado una respuesta como esa, pero al ver el terror y confucion que le transmitia la mirada del niño, sentia de alguna manera que le estaba diciendo la verdad.-c-como que no eres de este planete?-pregunto tomoki un poco nervioso al pensar que pudiera estar en frente de un extraterrestre(cosa que no es tan falso XD).

-no lo se, yo no...-gohan estaba a punto de decir otra palabra, pero una tercera voz lo interrumpio.

Pero esta voz era de alguien que gohan conocia muy bien.

-gohan logras escucharme hijo!?-dijo una voz sobresaltando a los dos presentes, la voz era de un hombre mayor, inmediatamente los dos se estremecieron.

-p-pero que? de donde viene esa voz?-dijo un un atonito tomoki mirando a todas direcciones tratando de saber de donde venia esa voz.

Pero por otra parte, gohan sabia perfectamente de quien era esa voz.-¡papa eres tu?!-gohan pregunto levantandose rapidamente del suelo, no importandole el dolor de su brazo

-si gohan, soy yo...-le respondio goku-...me alegra ver que estas bien, alparecer lo que dijo shenlong y kaiosama no era del todo mentira... los chicos estaran felizes de saber que no estas muerto, sobre todo tu madre-dijo goku feliz al saber que su hijo habia sobrevivido.

-papa... donde estoy? que paso con la tierra? que paso con cell?-eran las unicas preguntas que les importaban a gohan.

-tranquilisate gohan, todo esta bien, la tierra esta a salvo no tienes por que preoucuparte-le respondio su padre.

-...la tierra esta a salvo?-susurro gohan-...pero papa, que fue lo que paso?, el kamehameha de cell debio haber destruido el planete, porque dices que la tierra esta a salvo?-pregunto gohan.

-no sabemos muy bien lo que paso, lo unico que sabemos fue que despues de que fuiste desintegrado por ese ataque, huvo un gran destello de luz, pensabamos que todo se habia acabado, pero no fue asi, cuando la luz se desvanecio...tu y cell habian desaparecido sin dejar rastro-respondio goku, tal confecion confundiendo aun mas a gohan

-desaparecidos?...papa, no estoy entendiendo nada, como llege aqui?-gohan le pregunto a su padre.

-yo tampoco entiendo que fue lo que paso exatamente, pero kaiosama cree saber como fue que llegaste hay-respondio su padre

-kaiosama?

-si, por lo que me a dicho, el choque de las dos energias era tan grande que empeso a desgarrar la tela dimencional, y cuando cell aumento el poder de su ataque...la tela no soporto mas y ambos fueron absorvidos por un portal que aparecio en el centro del choque de kamehameha...en terminos que puedas entender, estas atrapado en otra dimencion-le confeso goku

-espera, estoy atrapado en otra dimencion?-le pregunto gohan a su padre.

-exacto, hace unos momentos tratavamos de devolverte por medio de las esferas del dragon...pero shenlong nos dijo que era imposible devolverte a nuestro mundo, alparecer eso esta por ensima de sus poderes-contesto goku a su hijo.

Gohan al escuchar eso se conmociono bastante.-e-entonses...no podre volver a la tierra!-pregunto un aterrado gohan al pensar que no volveria a su mundo, o peor...no volver a ver a sus compañeros y su familia.

-lo siento gohan...no podemos hacer nada mas, kaiosama tambien dijo que no existe nungun metodo para viajar entre dimenciones-le contesto goku, un poco de tristesa se podia notar en la voz del saiyajin.

-y-ya veo...-le dijo gohan vajando la mirada, se sentia mal por esa noticia.

-no te desanimes por eso gohan, no es como si todos hubieran muerto-dijo goku tratando de animar a su hijo, cosa que no funciono.

-papa, quiero decirte que me perdones, si yo...si yo hubiera matado a cell cuando tenia la oportunidad, tu no te hubieras sacrificado en vano, lo siento...moriste por mi culpa-dice gohan disculpandose por lo estupido que habia sido.

-no te preocupes por eso gohan, lo importante es que aun estas vivo y la tierra no fue destruida-le dijo goku sin preocupacion

-si...tienes razon papa, aunque no los volvere a ver, me alegra mucho el saber que todos estan bien-le dijo gohan un poco feliz de saber que sus compañeros no murieron por su culpa, pero se sentia muy triste al enterarse de que ya no podria ver mas a sus seres queridos.

-gohan, estoy realmente orgulloso de ti, me has superado en este poco periodo de tiempo, ahora eres la persona mas fuerte del universo... cualquier padre estubiera feliz de tener un hijo como tu-dijo goku con orgullo.

-grasias papa...yo tambien pienso lo mismo de ti-dijo gohan con una sonrisa.

-bueno, creo que es tiempo de que me despida, kaiosama dice que se le hace muy difisil comunicarse entre dimenciones...que malo que los demas no esten aqui para despedirse tambien-le dijo goku.

-no te preocupes papa, solo diles que estare bien y que jamas los olvidare, y sobre todo...dile mama que estoy bien-dijo gohan tratando de que las lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos, trabajo que se le estaba siendo muy dificil.

-me asegurare de que lo sepan todos y tu madre...adios gohan-dijo goku antes de que su voz desapareciera por completo.

-adios...papa...todos-se despidio gohan, varias lagrimas salieron de sus ojos sin el saberlo, solo se quedo hay mirando al suelo y sin decir una sola palabra.

En ese momento un gran e incomodo silencio inunda toda la abitacion, incluso se podia escuchar el grillar de un grillo a cien metros por el silencio que se escuchaba.

Hasta que...

-h-hey-dijo una voz llamando la atancion del semi-saiyaji. Gohan volteo y pudo ver al chico que vio hace unos momentos, que se habia quedado en silencio todo el tiempo en el que estuvo hablando con su padre.

-ah...eres tu, por poco se me olvida que estabas aqui jeje-gohan le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, el sabia que ahora tendria que explicar algunas cosas.

-nada de eso!, quien eres tu?!, que era esa voz que vino de la nada?! que es lo que esta pasando?!-preguntaba freneticamente el pelinegro apuntandolo con sus dedo, en su cara solo se demostraba nerviosismo, inquietud y confuncion total.

-esta bien, esta bien, tranquilo...solo dejame explicarte bien-gohan le contesto con las manos al frente, trantando de calmar al adolecente, cosa que funciono ya que despues de unos segundos el adolecente se calmo.

-b-bien, por favor explicame-dijo tomoki un poco mas calmado, pero aun asi estaba muy nervioso y confundido.

-bueno, sientate y te lo explicare todo...okay-le dijo el semi-saiyajin mientras se sentaba en el suelo, el estaba un poco indesiso sobre contarle a tomoki todo lo que le habia pasado, pero despues de ver como el habia escuchado la comversacion que tuvo con su padre, sentia que lo mejor era contarle toda la verdad.

-o-okay...-dijo tomoki tambien sentandose en el suelo

-...bueno, para empesar, me llamo Son Gohan, pero solo llamame gohan...y se que esto te paresera raro pero...no soy de esta dimencion...

* * *

Durante los siguientes 10 minutos gohan le estuvo cotando a tomoki todo lo que le habia pasado, desde sus aventuras, sus batallas y sobre todo lo que era el, todo eso hasta el mometo en el que estuvo peleando con cell, tomoki al principio se negaba a creer la historia que le habia contado el sami-saiyajin, Porque pensandolo de esta manera, quien en su sano juicio creeria una historia tan extraña y descabellada como esa. Pero, despues de ver como gohan creaba una extraña esfera de energia en su mano como demostracion, cosa que lo dejo atonito, tomoki no tuvo mas opcion que creerle, aunque el todavia tenia sus dudas.

-y eso es todo...asi fue como termine aqui...-dijo gohan terminando de narrar su historia

-" _m-maldicion, eso sin duda es lo mas extraño y loco que me han contado en toda mi vida_ "-penso tomoki tratando de procesar todo lo que le habia contado el semi-saiyajin, estaba tan impresionado que casi hace corto sircuito en su cerebro.

-se que es dificil de creer...pero esa es la verdad-dijo gohan cruzandose de brazos.

-b-bien, despues de lo que he visto y escuchado...creo que no me queda mas opcion que creerte-tomoki le dijo poniendo una mano detras de su cabeza, lo que le acababa de contar el semi-saiyajin sin duda era algo increible, tenia que admitir que habian muchas cosas extrañas haya afuera.-oye, no se si deba preguntar esto pero...que es lo que haras ahora?-le pregunto tomoki al semi-saiyajin, quien se extraño un poco por la pregunta.

-eh...que quieres decir?-respondio gohan, que no supo que quiso decir el pelinegro.

-bueno, ya sabes...ahora que ya no puedes regresar a tu mundo y todo eso, que es lo que planeas hacer al respecto?-tomoki le pregunto al semi-saiyajin.

Gohan se mantuvo callado al escuchar eso, tomoki tenia un poco de razon, ahora que ya no podria volver a su mundo no sabia que hacer o donde empesar, despues de todo este mundo era completamente desconocido para el.-no tengo idead...-le respondio gohan-...si te soy sinsero no se que tengo que hacer, no conosco nada de este mundo-gohan le respondio con la mirada un poco baja, tomoki se puso un poco pensativo.

-hmm...ya se!-tomoki tuvo una idea-por que no te quedas en mi casa, despues de todo no creo que tengas algun lugar a donde ir-dijo tomoki de forma hospitalaria, gohan se sorprendio un poco por eso, ¿acababa de decir que lo dejaria vivir en su casa?, si apenas llevaban horas conociendose, eso sin duda no se lo esperaba, ese tipo de adtitud solo la tenia su fallesido padre.

-...no lo se...-le contesto gohan-...no me gustaria ser una molestia...ademas casi no nos conocemos-dijo gohan recordandole ese detalle

-descuida, como puedo ver no pareces ser una mala persona, de seguro tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi si yo hubiera estado en tu situacion-dijo tomoki con una sonrisa.

-si...tienes razon, aunque no se si...-gohan estaba a pundo de decir otra cosa, pero fue interrumpido por tomoki.

-esta decidido, puedes quedarte en mi casa...a no ser que quieras vivir en la calle?-agrego el pelinegro.

-ahh...esta bien-respondio gohan resignandose.

-exelente-dijo tomoki levantandose del suelo-...pero por ahora creo que lo mejor sera que ambos nos vayamos a dormir... _hoy_ _sin duda fue el dia mas extraño de mi vida_ -esta ultima frase la dijo tomoki en sus pensamientos. En ese momento tomoki se dirije a la puerta de la habitacion, pero antes de abrirla para irse, le dirijio una mirada a gohan y dice-nos vemos mañana...-termino antes de abrir la puerta e irse por ella...dejando a gohan solo en la habitacion.

-"que chico tan peculiar...-dijo gohan mientras se recostaba en la cama de la habitacion- pero, _aun asi tengo que admitir que es muy amable al dejarme vivir en su casa..._ "-penso gohan al ver lo amable que habia sido tomoki al dejarlo vivir en su casa...sin siquiera conocerlo.-" _aunque...aun no puedo creer lo que paso, no puedo creer que no volvere a ver a mis compañeros...a mi familia...maldicion!, por que tuve que ser tan idiota_ "-penso gohan con tristesa y alavez frustracion, poniendo una mano sobre su frente, se sentia mal en ese momento, porque aun cuando su padre le habia dicho que la tierra no fue destruida, ese sentimiento de culpa no habia desaparecido de la consiencia de gohan, Despues de todos, por lo que habia dicho de padre el desgraciado cell aun continuaba con vida.

Y eso significaba, que el universo aun seguia en peligro despues de todo.

Pero luego gohan puso ese pensamiento a un lado, no queria pensar nada de eso en ese momento, se sentia cansado, el solo miranba el techo de la habitacion, se habia sumido en sus pensamientos, solo podia pensar en todo lo que habia ocurrido...el aun no podia creer lo que estaba pasando.

Y mas aun...todo lo que pasaria ahora en adelante

-solo el tiempo lo dira...-termino el semi-saiyajin, antes de que este cerrara los ojos y se quedara dormido, teniendo la pequeña esperansa de que cuando despierte todo esto habra sido un sueño.

Pero sin saberlo...una gran aventura le esperaba al semi saiyajin.

Prologo fin.

* * *

Bueno, este es mi primer cap, (un poco corto verdad), espero que les halla gustado, y si es asi comenten.

Como se habran dado cuenta, esta historia esta un poco inpirada en el fic de gokusayayin9,"un saiyajin y un angel" pero no se preocupen, esta historia sera completamente diferenta ah esa historia (y por diferente me refiero a que sera mejor)

Y por otra parte, la pareja de gohan aun no la puedo escoger, y es por eso, que desidi que ustedes deberian votar para escojerla.

Aqui estan las candidatasXD

1 Ikaros

2-ninfa

3-caos

4-Astrae

bueno, sin mas que decir me despido...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola amigos de fanfic, lo siento por la tardansa, lo que pasa es que es estado estudiando(no me culpen, si quieren culpar a alguien culpen a los putos profesores), bueno como les estaba diciendo, hoy les traigo el segundo capitulo de este inusual crossover.

Antes de comensar que les quiero decir que despues de pensarlo por un tiempo y al no poder escojer una pareja para gohan, decidi que la pareja del semi-saiyajn seria TODAS...muajajaja exacto, esto sera un harem...harem que estara confomado por:Ninfa/Ikaros/Astrea/Chaos.

A Ninfa la pongo de primra porque pienso que gohan y ella se ven muy bien juntos,aunque eso no significa que la angeloid electronica se quedara con el corazon de gohan, las demas chicas tendran sus momentos con el hijo de goku, desde ahora en adelante gohan tendra una personalidad un poco mas madura y seria, eso debido a que como no volvera a ver a su familia y todo eso, le quedo algo como daño psicologico.

Y otra cosa es sobre la clasificacion, de seguro habran notado que la cambie, eso debido a que de ahora en adelante la historia tendra algunas ecenas algo subidas de tono, despues de todo es un crossover con una anime ecchi.

Bueno...comencemos con esto.

No me pertenecen Dragon Ball Z y Sora No Otoshimono son propiedad de sus blablablabla ustedes ya saben esa mierda.

-hablar normal-

" _pensamientos o sueños_ "

-(NOMBRE DE UN ATAQUE)-

 **Capitulo 2:Adaptandose a este nuevo mundo.**

 **/Ubicancion:Ciudad sorami/**

Habia empesado a salir el sol en la tranquila y pasifica ciudad de sorami, cierto semi-saiyaji aun no se habia despertado, se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama, ya habia pasado un dia y medio desde que llego a ese mundo, y porsupuesto, un dia y medio desde que tomoki lo habia encontrado herido en su patio.

-ghrr..uh..detente-gohan murmuro aun dormido, el semi-saiyajin movia su cabeza a los lados y apretaba los puños, ademas de eso se podia ver como varias gotas de sudor corrian por su frente.

Todo eso indicaba que el hijo de goku, estaba teniendo un mal sueño.

/ **sueño de gohan** /

 _Era un paramo muy desolado y rocoso, casi desertico, sin vejetacion y destruido por una gran batalla, todos sabemos con exactitud cual era ese lugar, era el lugar en donde los gerreros z enfrentaban el terrible bio-androide Cell._

 _En ese momento gohan se encontraba humillando fasilmente al bio-andoide cell, al ver como sus compañeros eran apaledos por los cell-junios se habia enfurecido, pero su furia supero los limite al ver como cell asesino al androide 16, eso provoco que la ira lo dominara y se tranformara en Super Saiyajin fese 2, y desde ese momento, gohan a estado dandole una buena palisa al bio-andoide._

 _-que es lo que te pasa cell, no me digas que ya te casante pelear-gohan le dijo caminando tranquilamente hacia el mal herido bio-androide, la mirada que tenia el semi-saiyajin estaba llena de una furia que apenas podia ser contenida...el en ese momento no tenia idea de que estaba soñando._

 _Cell por su parte se encontraba muy desesperado y mas que nada furioso, todo sus intentos para matar al semi-saiyajin habian fracasado rotundamente, nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado que un simple e insicnificante mocoso pudiera sacar lo mejor de el, El que era un ser perfecto y sin ninguna falla, el que se supone que era el ser mas poderoso y fuerte del universo conosido...pero_

 _Aun asi no era nada comparado con el demoledor poder del furioso semi-saiyajin._

 _-no...NO!, ESTO NO ES POSIBLE!, se supone...SE SUPONE QUE SOY LA FORMA DE VIDA PERFECTA!-grito el bio-androide muy airado, casi al pundo de perder la cordura-...no puedo ser vencido¡ y menos...Y MENOS POR UN MALDITO INCECTO COMO TU!..-en ese mometo cell carga contra gohan con la intencion de golpearlo en el rostro, pero..._

 _-patetico-murmuro gohan antes de acertar una poderosa patada en el rostro del bio-androide, mandandolo a volar hacia una enorme roca que se rompio en el proceso, tanto fue la potencia y fuerza de la patada que le dio, que casi todos los dientes y muelas de cell se rompienron al instante._

 _Ciertamente, cell tenia que agradecer tener la capacidad de regenerarse._

 _-m-maldicion...-dijo el bio-androide tratando de de incorporarse, pero el dolor y las heridad le hacian muy dificil esa tarea, Gohan caminaba hacia el bio-andoide, el tenia la intencion de darle otra patada en el rostro, pero una voz lo llamo._

 _-gohan!-le llamo una voz._

 _Eso provoco que gohan parara de caminar y volteara para ver quien era el que lo habia llamdo, y pudo ver que la persona que lo habia llamado era nada menos que su padre._

 _-acaba con esto de una vez!-goku le ordeno-miralo!, esta completamente desesperado!, matalo ahora que tienes la oportunidad!-le ordeno a su hijo.  
_

 _Gohan por su parte analizo lo que habia dicho su padre, el ciertamente penso en la idea de acabar con la vida de cell de unas vez por todas, aunque, despues de ver lo que le habia hecho a sus compañeros...no le iba a dar esa saticfaccion tan fasilmente._

 _-hmp...acabar con el...que es lo que te pasa papa, este maldito gusano merece sufrir mas por lo que le hiso a nuestros compañeros-dijo gohan con una voz un tanto fria._

 _Todo los gerreros z se sorprendieron al escuchar las palabras que salieron de la boca de gohan,pero el que se veia mas sorprendido era goku...Despues de todo, el nunca se ubiera imaginado ver actuar a su hijo de esa manera tan fria y...sadica._

 _Por otra parte, gohan camino esta estar frente a frente con el bio-andoide, su mirada de furia no habia desaparecido ni por un momento, el estaba apunto de darle otra patada en el rostro, pero...algo lo detuvo._

- _p-pero que!...paro que esta pasando!?-gohan se pregunto, viendo como todo el abiente a su alrrededor empesaba a desintegrarse y cambiar de forma._

 _Todo el paramo a su alrrededor habia cambiado, el campo de batalla junto con sus compañeros al igual que cell habian desaparecido, ahora era una oscuridad infitinita, igual al espacio exteior con extrellas, con gohan flotando en el medio._

 _-pero que es todo esto?-se pregunto gohan mirando a todas direcciones, el por alguna extraña razon habia perdido su tranformacion-"ha donde estan todos?"-pregunto mentalmente el semi-saiyajin._

 _El solo podia ver la infinita nada, se preguntaba como habia llegado a ese lugar, o mejor dicho, por que estaba en ese lugar?._

 _-"pero que es todo esto?-repitio el semi-saiyajin-...acaso estare soñando?"-se pregunto mentalmente el hijo de goku, no estaba muy seguro sobre esa posibilidad, ya que el no recordaba haberse quedado dormido._

 _Gohan estuvo flotando en la infinita oscuridad por mas de 20 minutos, durante ese tiempo lo unico que habia hecho era ver el oscuro espacio sin hacer absolutamente nada, solo esperando que algo mas pasara.-maldicion, si esto es un sueño porque no despierto?-se pregunto como por quinta vez un fastidiado gohan, que ya se habia hartada de estar en ese lugar._

 _Pero por suerte...sus quejas fueron contestadas._

 _Aunque, no de la forma en la que queria gohan._

-¿¡ _que diablos!?-esclamo un conmocionado gohan, que para su sorpresa un agujero negro con bordes multicolores habia aparecido por debajo de sus pies-...que es eso?-se pregunto gohan, que veia con asombro el dicho agujero, nunca habia visto un fenomeno tan extraño en su corta vida. gohan derrepente sintio como su cuerpo era atraido hacia el agujero oscuro, cosa que lo alerto de inmediato.-...pero que pasa?, por que no puedo moverme!?-dijo gohan trantando de moverse para no ser subsionado por el agujero negro, pero no podia hacerlo, ya que por alguna razon su cuerpo no le respondia.-haaaaaaa!-grito gohan mientras era subsionado por el agujero negro,_

 _ **/tiempo despues/**_

 _BAANG_

 _Gohan habia caido fuertemente en un sitio plano._

 _-ugh...donde estoy ahora?-se pregunta gohan levantandose del suelo-cespet?-dijo gohan notando que el lugar en donde habia caido estaba cubierto de cespet_

 _En estos momentos gohan se encontraba en un lugar lleno de colinas con cespet y cielo azul con muchas nuves, a los lejos solo se podia ver mas colinas y nuves, era un lugar muy pasifico a simple vista, aunque tambien se senia extaño.-"este lugar es un poco...extraño"-penso gohan, el ya habia visto lugares parecidos, pero este sitio transmitia una sensacion extrañamente calmada._

 _Se sentia, como si algo fuera a aparcer en cualquien momento._

 _-quien eres tu?-una suave voz femenina hablo detras de gohan, junto con el sonido de lo que pareciera ser alas aleteando, cosa que lo alerto._

 _-!¡-gohan esclamo dandose la vuelta rapidamente para ver quien era y lo que habia causado ese sonido de aleteo._

 _Pero en el momento en que se dio la vuelo._

 _...Desperto_

 **/fin del sueño/**

Gohan se habia despertado de golpe, el semi-saiyajin estaba un poco sudado, su corazon palpitaba con gran rapidez, estaba un poco alterado, ese sueño lo habia dejado muy nervioso y ala vez...confundido.

-que sueño tan extraño...-gohan penso un poco mas calmado, el semi-saiyajin pone una mano en su frente, ese sueño sin duda habia sido muy estraño, pero habia una parte espesifica del sueño que mas llamo su atencion, fue esa ultima parte en donde estaba en esas colinas con cespet ¿que era ese lugar?, y lo mas importante ¿que habia sido esa voz y ese sonido de aleteo?, esas eran algunas de las preguntas que se hacia el semi-saiyajin...aunque, despues de pensarlo por varios minutos, gohan le resto importacion a esas preguntas, porque despues de todo era solo un simple sueño...verdad?.

Ademas, gohan no tenia tiempo como para estar pensando en eso, o mejor dicho, no podia pensar en eso, su atencion ahora estaba en el lugar en donde se encontraba, al ver la habitacion en donde estaba recordo todo lo que paso el dia anterior.

-ahhh ahora me acuerdo, estoy en otra dimencion...-gohan comento tumbandose de nuevo en la cama, quedando su mirada fija en el techo de la habitacion, aun se sentia cansado, no sabia si pararse o quedarse en la cama todo el dia, no sabia que hacer, despues de varios minutos recostado se pudo oir alguien tocar la puerta de la recamara.

TOC TOC

-oye, estas despierto?-pregunto la voz de tomoki detras de la puerta.

-si-gohan le respondio, quien habia inclinando un poco la cabeza y miro hacia la puerta.

La puerta de la recamara se entreabre y el pelinegro asomando su cabeza.-te importa mucho si entro?-pregunta tomoki.

-eh...claro, porque no?-gohan le contesto, le parecia un poco extraño que tomoki le estuviera preguntando eso, despues de todo esa era su casa.

El adolecente termina de abrir la puerta, y al estar dentro la cerro nuevamente.

-...que sucede?-pregunto gohan

-primero que nada, buenos dias...-le contesto tomoki caminado hacia la cama en donde estaba recostado gohan-...dormiste bien la noche pasada?-le pregunto tomoki.

-bueno, diria que si...supongo-le respondio gohan mientras se levantaba de la cama, gohan sentia que lo mejor era no decirle a tomoki sobre el sueño tan extraño que tuvo.

-me alegra escuchar eso, por lo menos tu si tuviste una noche tranquila-dijo el pelinegro suspirando con un poco cansancio y poniendo una mano detras de su cabeza.

-eh?...porque lo dices?-le pregunto gohan levantando una ceja.

-es que...despues de lo que me contaste la noche pasada no pude dormir muy bien, no me dio sueño en toda la noche, solo podia pensaba en lo que me dijiste y sobre lo que te paso, aun se me hace dificil creer todo eso...digo¡, no estoy diciendo que no te creo ni nada, por supuesto que te creo, es solo que...bueno, tu ya sabes.-

-descuida, se lo que quieres decir a mi tambien se me haria dificil de creer todo eso-el semi-saiyajin le dijo con voz sinsera.

-si...sin duda es una locura...saber que una persona vivio todo eso, sin duda es increible, sobre todo la parte en donde tu padre se sacrific...-tomoki no pudo terminar ese comentario ya que fue interrumpido por el semi-saiyajin.

-oye...creo que lo mejor seria dejar de hablar de eso, no lo tomas mal, es solo que no quiero hablar de eso en este momento...es un poco incomodo-le dijo gohan, el no queria recodar nada de eso en ese momento, aun se sentia mal por lo que le paso a su padre, y el que alguien le recordara su error no le ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

-a-ah si, tienes razon...lo siento mucho-dijo tomoki un poco avergonzado sabiendo que habia tocado un tema muy incomodo para el semi-saiyajin.

-no se preocupe...solo no lo digas muy seguido-le dijo gohan con un tono mas tranquilo.

-si...combiando de tema, creo que lo mejor es que te levantes...y de paso tambien creo que debes darte un buen baño, estas muy sucio-le aconsejo tomoki mirando las ropas tan deteriorada de gohan.

Al decir eso gohan abserva su destrosado gi de color morado, y pudo ver que tomoki tenia toda la razon, no solo su ropa sino que tambien el estaba muy sucio, despues de todo no se habia dado un baño en casi 2 dias, ademas la batalla que tuvo contra cell lo habia dejado en una deprorable condicion igienica, por lo que seria muy buena idea derse una buen baño.

-s-si, creo que tiene razon jejeje-le dijo el avergonzado semi-saiyajin, gohan se levanta del futon, pero al hacerlo sintio una leve molestia en su brazo derecho, el semi-saiyajin mira la causa de la molestia y pudo ver que aun tenia las vendas que le habian puesto el dia anterior.-que incomodo son estas vendas-dijo gohan moviendo su brazo vendado y mirandolo con un jesto de molestia.

-hablando de eso, ya va sindo tiempo de que te las cambies, no crees?-mensiono tomoki mirando tambien a las vendas que cubrian el brazo del semi-saiyajin.

-no te preocupes, mira esto-dijo gohan antes de tensar su brazo vendado, y para sorpresa de tomoki todas las vendas que cubrian el brazo del semi-saiyajin quedaron destrosadas, dejando a la vista su brazo completamente sanado, tomoki se impresiono vastante al ver eso.

-s-sugoi-dijo un impresionado tomoki-como fue hisiste eso?, se supone que tus heridas aun no habian sanado-pregunta este.

-me regenero con mas rapides que un humano normal grasias a que soy mitad saiyajin, crei haber mensionado eso la noche pasada-le comento gohan mientras estiraba su brazo.

-s-si pero...!no pense que fuera tan literal¡-esclamo el pelinegro aun impresionado.

-aunque aun me duele un poco...talvez en un par de dias estare 100% curado... Mmmm... como sea, me podrias decir donde esta el baño por favor?-le pregunto gohan intetando cambiar al tema importante.

-ven, sigueme-dijo tomoki ya calmado y saliendo de la habitacion, gohan decidio seguirlo.

 **/tiempo despues/**

-aqui esta-dijo tomoki señalandole la puerta del baño a gohan-...toma para que te seques-agrego tomoki dandole un par de toallas blanca a gohan.

-grasias-agradecio el semi-saiyajin resibiendo las toallas.

-de nada...a proposito, se acabo el agua caliente a si que tendras que bañarte con agua fria, te molensta?-le pregunto tomoki al semi-saiyajin.

-no te preocupes, de todas formas creo que me caeira bien una ducha fria-respondio gohan no importandole ese detalle.

-huh...bueno, si no te preocupa esta bien-dijo tomoki retirandose del lugar para ir al primer piso de la casa, pero antes de que pudiera irse gohan lo llamo.

-oye-dijo el semi-saiyajin llamara su atencion, lo que provoco que tomoki parara de caminar y volteara a verlo.

-eh...que pasa?-tomoki le pregunto al semi-saiyajin.

-...grasias por todo lo que has hecho por mi, de verdad-le agradecio de nuevo el semi-saiyajin al pelinegro, tomoki pareciera molestarse un poco por lo que dijo.

-te dije que no me lo agradescas gohan-tomoki dijo con un tono ligeramente molesto, ¿porque tenia que tener esa actitud?, sin embargo segundos despues le envio una suave sonrisa-...ahora date un baño quieres estas muy sucio-le dijo el aa semi-saiyajin, tomoki sabia que se estaba desviando del tema.

-a-ah claro...porsupuerto-gohan le dijo entrando rapidamente al baño con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, tomoki al ver eso sonrio con un poco de humor, se sentio como si tuviera un hermano menor.

-es un buen niño... _que_ _lastima que haya pasado por todo eso_ -penso tomoki mientras salia del lugar rumbo al primer piso.

 **/20 minutos despues/**

RIG

la puerta del baño se abre y de hay sale gohan.

-ahhh...eso fue refrescante-el semi-saiyaji dijo, el tenia una toalla alrrededor de la sintura y otra en su hombreo. El semi-saiyajin derrepente siente una precencia a su lado, gohan voltea a su lado derecho solo para encontrarse a tomoki que tenia unas prendas de ropas en su mano asi como tambien una mirada un poco celosa al ver el cuerpo muy bien construido del semi-saiyajin-...ugh...pasa algo?-le pregunto gohan un poco extrañado por la forma tan rara en que lo estaba mirando el pelinegro.

-n-nada, olvidalo-tomoki le dijo desbiando la mirada, el tenia que admitir que sentia un poco de celos por los musculos que tenia el semi-saiyajin, cada musculo estaba bien contruido y deliniado.-...por sierto he venido a traerte esto-dijo tomoki entregandole la ropa que tenia en sus manos-...eran de cuando yo era un poco mas pequeño, aunque ya no me quedan aun las conservo, espero que te queden-agrego el pelinegro.

-grasias-le agradecio de nuevo el semi-saiyajin resibiendo las prendas de ropa, que consistian en una camisa azul de mangas cortas y un pantalon de color negro.

-por cierto, cuando termines de cambiarte por favor baja, el desayuno casi esta listo-dijo tomoki dandose la vuelta para regresar al primer piso.

-entendido-asintio el semi-saiyajin asntes de entrar de nuevo al baño para ponerse la ropa.

 **/varios minutos despues/**

-hmm...-pensaba gohan mirando la ropa que tenia puesta a trevez del espejo del baño-ahora... espera, que era lo que me habia dicho tomoki-san?...ah si, que bajara cuando halla terminado de vestirme _-_ dijo el semi-saiyajin antes de dirijirse a la puerta del baño para irse de este, gohan camino por los pasillos de la casa un rato, rumbo la primer piso.

Poco tiempo paso hasta que por fin llego al primer piso, o mejor dicho en la sala de estar, al estar hay pudo ver a tomoki sentado y hablando con una hermosa chica de pelo castaño largo y cuerpo exsuberante.

-etto...perdon-gohan les dijo interrumpiendo la comversacion de ambos, eso provoco que ambos volteran a ver a gohan, tomoki se iba parar y decirle algo al semi-saiyajin, pero la chica que estaba con el se paro primero y tomo la palabra antes que el pelinegro.

-ara..asi que tu debes ser gohan?-sohara le dijo con una tono amable, cosa que hiso sonrrosar un poco al semi-saiyajin.-...mi nombre es sohara, gusto en conocerte...y como puedo ver tu brazo se encuantra mucho mejor-añadio la castaña viendo el brazo completamnete curado del niño con un poco de imprecion, imprecion debido a que heridas como las que tenia gohan tardaban varios dias incluso un par de semanas en sanar, pero hay estaba el, sin ninguna herida en absoluto.

-s-si...el gusto es mio...-gohan la saludo un poco avergonsado sin el saber el por que-...por cierto, usted debe ser la chica que mensiono tomoki-san la noche pasada, si es asi le quiero dar las grasias por haberme ayudado tambien-agrdecio el semi-saiyajin con una ligera reverencia.

-no tienes nada que agradecer... por cierto, tomo-chan ya me conto todo lo que te paso, au...-sohara no pudo terminar su comentario, ya que gohan la interrumpio derrepente.

-e-espera un momento, te conto todo?-pregunto gohan un poco nervioso y sorprendido, el le habia dicho a tomoki en alguna parte de la comversacion que tuvieron que mantuviera su origen y todo lo que le paso en el anonimato, ya que seria un poco problematico si otra persona sabia sobre el, es por eso que le envio una mirada un poco molesta a tomoki, este en cambio le dio una sonrisa una poco nerviosa y puso su mano detras de su cabeza.

-eh...por supuesto, pasa algo?-respondio sohara con una interrogante.

-te conto todo eso y tu...te lo creiste?-gohan le pregunto, se le hacia un poco extraño que ella no parecira sorprendida por eso...no, mas bien se le hacia sorprendente que ella halla creido todo eso, despues de todo tomoki todabia se mantenia un poco eseptico incluso despues de que le dio una demostracion de su ki...y hablando de tomoki, este se puso un mas nervioso tras la pregunta que gohan le hiso a su mejor amiga.

-espera, que es eso de que me lo crei?-dijo la castaña un poco extrañada por esa rara pregunta, pero antes que pudieran continuar con su comversacion tomoki se levanto de golpe y los interrumpio.

-h-Hey, tengo un poco de hambre, creo que es mejor que traigamos el desayuno-dijo derrepente tomoki interrumpiendo la combersacion de su mejor amiga y el semi-saiyaji, eso hiso que los dos voltearan a ver al pelinegro.-sohara, podrias ayudarme a traer los platos...por favor-pidio el pelinegro a su mejor amiga.

-...hai, enseguida te ayudo tomo-chan-le dijo sohara levantandose tambien y siguiendo a su mejor amigo, dejando a gohan solo en la sala de estar.

El semi-saiyajin se habia quedado en silencion, le habia parecido raro la forma en la se habia comportado tomoki, la mirada del pelenegro decia que le estaba ocultando algo, pero no sabia que era, aunque despues de pensarlo por unos segundo gohan le resto un poco de importancia a ese tema, pero aun asi tendria que hablar con tomoki respecto a eso, pero bueno, gohan aun esperaba a los dos adolecentes, pocos minutos pasaron hasta que los dos aparecieron,en sus manos tenian algunos platos de comidas, seguranmente el desayuno, a continuacion los tres empesaron a desayunar, los tres se mantuvieron en silencio, comiendo tranquilamente, tomoki y gohan estaban consentrados en sus desayunos, por otra parte sohara le daba una una que otra mirada al semi-saiyaji, sentia un poco de curiosidad respecto a el, tomoki no le habia contado mucho sobre el, solo le dijo que era extranjero y que vino a vivir en la ciudad y que por accidente un auto lo atropello, y eso causo sus heridas, de hay no dio mas detalles, eso no la comvencio para nada, despues de todo se le hacia algo improbable que un niño halla sobrevivido algo como eso ademas¿si fue atropellado que hacia en el patio de la casa? ¿y tambien que fue esa explocion que sintio?ella queria que tomoki le respondieran esas y muchas mas preguntas, pero se vio interrumpida cuando gohan llego a la sala de estar y imterrumpio su comversacion.

-hmm...oye gohan-san, me gustaria preguntarte algo-le dijo derrepente la castaña, eso provoco el semi-saiyaji parara de comer y le dirijiera la mirada.

-huh...que?-gohan pregunto esperando la pregunta de la castaña.

-como que edad tienes?, tengo un poco de curiosidad-pregunto sohara con clara curiosidad en su voz, ella queria saber mas sobre el.

-cumpli los 11 años hace poco tiempo-gohan le contesto-por que me lo preguntas sohara-san?-le pregunto gohan mientras le daba un mordisca a una tostada.

-momento...enserio tienes 11 años?-pregunto sohara un poco imprecionada y alavez incredula, ella se esperaba que gohan tubiera un poco mas de edad.

-eh...si, por que te sorprendes?-el semi-saiyaji le pregunto.

-e-es que...como es que una niño de tan corta edad tiene un cuerpo tan bien construido?-pregunto sohara, se sentia un poco avergonzada por esa pregunta, pero ella queria saber eso, cuando ayudo a tomoki a curarle de sus heridas el dia anterior pudo ver que tenia un cuerpo muy bien construido, por eso penso que gohan tenia mas edad, pero se sorprendio al enterarse de que no lo era, pero entonses ¿como es posible que un niño de tan corta edad tenia tantos musculos?.

La pregunta de sohara provoco que tomoki le de una mirada un tanto curiosa, el sabia porque gohan tenia tantos musculos, despues de todo le habia contado mucho sobre su vida, y en la historia que le conto explico que el entrenaba vastante, mas espesificamente artes marciales, es por eso que a lo largo de los años su cuerpo agarro mucha masa muscular.

-desde muy pequeño eh entrenado artes marciales, o mejor dicho desde los cuatro años, es por eso que mi cuerpo tiene tanta masa muscular-respondio gohan mientras continuaba su desayuno.

-sugoi...y quien te enseño artes marciales?-esta vez sohara le dijo otra pregunta.

-bueno, tuve dos maestros en realidad, el primero fue un amigo de mi papa, aunque al primcipio tuve admitir que fue muy duro, al final me entreno bien, me volvi muy fuerte, y el segundo maestro que tuve fue mi...papa-respondio el semi-saiyaji, un poco de nostalgio y alavez melacolia se noto en la voz de gohan al decir esta ultima palabra, cosa que pudieron notar los dos presentes.

-...baya, se ve que tu padre es alguien genial-dijo sohara, derrepente goha pone una mirada un tanto melacolica, eso llamo un poco la atencion de sohara y tomoki.

-si... _lo fue_ -gohan penso esta ultima parte, el no queria recordar eso en ese momento, despues de todo solo habia pasado un dia y medio desde que se entero de que ya no volveria a su mundo, aunque eso no le preocupaba mucho, ya que su padre le habia dicho que todos sus compañeros estaban bien y la tierra estaba asalvo, pero, aun asi todavia le dolia el hacho de que su padre se sacrifico para nada,en sierto punto aun se culpaba por lo suscedido.

-!s-sohara¡, no debiste haber dicho eso-tomoki dijo mirando a su amiga de la infancia con una mirada que le decia que habia dicho algo malo, sohara se habia confundido un poco por eso.

-eh...porque, dije algo malo?-pregunto la castaña a su mejor amigo, este se acerco a su oido para responderle.

-su padre murio hace poco!-le susurro el pelinegro en el oido, sohara se sorprendio un poco ante tal revelacion, nunca se ubiera imaginado eso, pero al ver la mirada de gohan sabia que no estaba mintiendo, asi que hiso lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, disculparse.

-l...lo siento¡, no debi haberte dicho eso, perdoname-se disculpo la castaña mientras movia los brazos de forma nerviosa, gohan la miro con una mirada un poco cuariosa antes de sonreirle.

-no tienes porque disculparte, despues de todo no lo sabias...aunque seria buena idea que no hablaras de eso muy seguido, es un...poco incomodo-le pido el semi-saiyaji a la hermosa adolecente de cabello marron.

-claro-respondio sohara, se sentia un poco avergonsada, la castaña sabia que habia arruinado su primera imprecion con el semi-saiyaji.

-cambiando de tema, gohan, despues de que terminemos te gustaria que te mostrara la ciudad, lo digo porque como ahora viviras aqui seria buena idea que conocieras a la ciudad, no crees?-tomoki le pregunto al semi-saiyaji, gohan pareciera animarse un poco tras escuchar eso.

-porsupuesto-le respondio el semi-saiyajin-mas bien te quieria decir eso mismo, tengo curiosidad de saber como es esta ciudad-le dijo gohan, ya que ahora viviria en esa dimencion, queria saber mas sobre ese mundo que ahora seria su hogar.

-exelente, pero primero terminemos de desayunar-termino el pelinegro, gohan estuvo de acuerdo y continuo con su desayuno, por otro lado sohara solo se habia mantenido en silencio.

 **/mas tarde ese mismo dia/**

Habia pasado ya un par de horas, como dijo tomoki despues de que los dos adolecentes y el semi-saiyaji terminaron de desayunar, decidieron llevar a este ultimo a conocer la ciudad de sorami, en estos momentos tomoki y gohan se encontraban caminando por las calles de la ciudad, eran como las 02:00 de la tarde, por alguna razon sohara no estaba con ellos, aparecer habia regresado a su casa despues de que resivio una llamda de su madre, tomoki le habia preguntado para que la estaba llamando pero la castaña no dijo muchos detalles y se fue, alparecer era un asunto personal,pero en fin, tomoki no le importo eso y decidio mostrarle la ciudad al semi-saiyaji...bueno, lo que le podria mostras, ya que la ciudad era pequeña y no tenia muchas cosas interesantes que ofreser, pero a gohan no le importo eso, mas bien le agradaba un poco, ya que la ciudad le transmitia una sensacion muy tranquila y pasifica al semi-saiyaji, ademas de que el lugar era muy parecido a su mundo, a esepcion de la tecnologia, gohan podria decir que estaban algunos siglos retrasados en la tecnologia, aunque eso le agradaba mas, ya que no era un ambiente estresante o ruidoso como las ciudades de su mundo, y no solo eso, las persona parecieran ser muy amables tambien, que por alguna extraña razon gohan llamaba un poco la atencion de estos ultimos, aunque la mayoria eran las niñas cercanas a su edad, unas que otras lo miraban y susurraban cosas sobre el, por esa razon gohan sentia la extraña sensacion de que los estaban observando, pero decidio no prestarle atencion a eso, los dos continuaron su recorrido por la ciudad, entre las cosas que tomoki le mostro a gohan estaba el cereso de mas de 400 años de edad, gohan se impresiono un poco por ese cereso, para ser un arbol tan antiguo su apariencia decia todo lo contrario.

-y dime gohan, que te ah parecido la ciudad?-le pregunto tomoki al semi-saiyaji, este lo miro con ligera curiosidad ante de responderle.

-bueno, tengo que admitir que es un lugar muy bonito, un exelente lugar para vivir, se nota que muy tranquila y pasifica...y no solo eso,la gente aqui parecen ser muy amables-le respondio el semi-saiyaji, tomoki sonrio por lo que dijo, el pensaba que la ciudad le estaba pareciendo aburrida al semi-saiyaji o algo por el estilo.

-me alegra escuchar eso, por un momento pense que te aburririas,ya veo que me equivoque-le dijo el pelinegro.

El adolecente y el semi-saiyajin continuaron caminando tranquilamente, los dos se mantenian en silecio, porque realmente no tenian de que hablar, pocos minutos despues se encontraron parados frente a la academia de ciudad, dicho edificio llamo la atencion del semi-saiyaji, ya que el lugar le parecia familiar en ciertos aspectos.

-...tomoki-san, que es ese lugar?-gohan le pregunto a su amigo, tomoki pareciera extrañarse por esa pregunta ¿acaso no sabia lo que era una escuela?.

-esa es la academia de la ciudad, sohara y yo estudiamos hay, hoy esta cerrada por que es fin de semana...me parece raro que me preguntes eso, nunca habias visto una antes?, acaso no estudiavas en tu mundo?-le pregunto tomoki a gohan.

-si estudiaba...mucho, es solo que la escuela en donde estaba era muy direferente a esa-respondio gohan recordando su antigua escuela.

-ya veo...-tomoki le dijo mientras continuaba caminado, pero luego se le habia ocurrido una brillante idea-...oye gohan, te gustaria que te inscriba en la academia?-le pregunto el pelinegro a gohan, este pareciera confundido por la pregunta.

-etto...inscribirme en la academia?-el semi-saiyajin le pregunto, tomoki asintio en respuesta-bueno, parese buena idea, pero no lo se...ademas no tengo dinero para eso-le confeso gohan.

-tranquilo, es una escuela publica, asi que no tienes que preocuparte por eso,le dire a sohara que me ayude con el papeleo y los tramites para inscribirte, y contando que hoy es sabado, aprobecharemos mañana para conseguirte el uniforme, que te parece?-dijo tomoki, gohan realmente preguntaba porque hacia todo eso, solo tenia un dia y medio conociendolo y ya lo trataba con un miembro de su famili, esa actitud le recordaba un poco a su fallesido padre.

-b-bueno, me parece bien...pero oye, no crees que estas haciendo mucho por mi... digo, solo llevamos un dia conociendonos...porque me ayudas tanto?-gohan le pregunto, tomoki se molesto un poco por eso, el aun seguia con ese tema.

-gohan, ahora somos amigos, no importa el tiempo que llevamos conociendonos, no se si has escuchado este dicho?, pero entre amigos de ayudan, y tu no eres la esepcion...-le dijo tomoki al semi-saiyajin, este se impresiono un poco por sus palabras-ademas esto solo es un pequeño favor, recuerda que yo y sohara no siempre estaremos aqui para mantenerte...-tomoki le dijo, hay tenia un muy buen punto, ahora que viviria en ese mundo tenia que hallar la forma de sustentarse, y vivir a costa de los demas era algo muy malo, ademas de que su madre habria querido eso, gohan sintio un leve dolor en el pecho al recordar a su madre, de seguro ella habria sufrido mucho al enterarse lo que paso con su padre y el, asi que lo mejor seria hacer lo que dijo tomoki y volver a la escuela, sentia que era lo menos que podia hacer por ella.

-esta bien...si lo vez de esa manera-le dijo gohan al adolecente.

-que buena decicion...y ahora, creo que es mejor que volvamos a casa, ya esta atardeciendo-dijo tomoki viendo al horisonte, en donde podia ver que el sol ya se estaba ocultando.

-creo que tines razon-gohan le dijo siguendo tomoki rumbo a su casa, pero luego recordo algo-oye tomoki-san, me gustaria preguntarle algo-dijo gohan, eso hiso que tomoki volteara para verlo.

-que quieres preguntarme?-

-que fue lo que le dejiste a sohara-san sobre mi, te dije que era importante que nadie supiera sobre mi y mi origen, podria ser un poco problematico si otra persona sabe de donde vengo realmente-gohan le dijo, tomoki se puso un poco nervioso ante eso, el recordo el relato que le habia contado gohan, y en una parte de ese relato le explico que lo mejor era mantener origen y lo que era en secreto, por que si no podria llamar mucho la atencion, y ademas despues de haber conocido ese mundo pudo ver que sus abitantes creian que eran los unicos en el universo, por lo que si descubrian su existencia podrian tratar de experimentar con el o algo como eso, y eso sin duda era algo que no queria.

-etto...tecnicamente estas en lo cierto...!pero no le dije nada de eso te lo juro¡-le dijo tomoki un poco asustado, el pensaba que gohan se habia molestado con el, y sabiendo que tan poderoso podria ser ciertamente no queria ver su lado malo.

-que?...y por que no le dijiste nada?...-gohan le pregunto, tomoki tropeso despues de escuchar eso, tenia ganas de estrellarse la mano en la cara, ¿ acaso no acababa de decir que no podia contarle de donde viene a nadie?, pero bueno, gohan aun era un niño asi que no podia culpar su estupides.

-!¿como creias que le iba a decir todo eso?¡...-casi grito el plinegro-ah ya se "hola sohara, que crees el niño que curamos ayer resulto ser un semi-extraterrestre con extraños poderes y que vienes de otra dimencion, increible no crees?"...-dijo el pelinegro con un claro tono sarcastico, cosa que no hacia muy seguido, gohan se confundio un poco por la forma tan rara en que hablo su amigo, pero en cierto punto lo entendia.-...perdon por el sarcasmo, pero creo que tengo razon, despues de todo a mi se me hiso dificil creer todo eso, y sohara no es de las chicas mas listas, estoy seguro que si le decia eso me hubiera tomado por loco... _o peor me hubiera golpeado-_ esta ultima parte la dijo en sus pensamientos, una imagen de sohara con la mano levantada y con una aura peligrosa recorrio la mente de tomoki, cosa que lo asusto vastante, asi que movio la cabeza a los lados para quitarse esa imagen aterradora de la cabeza.

-te agradesco que no le hallas contado de eso, pero tengo una duda, si no le dejiste eso que le dijiste, yo recurdo que ella dijo que le habias contado sobre mi-le pregunto gohan al pelinegro.

-no le conte mucho, solo le dije que eras extranjero y que vinesta a vivir en la ciudad, y que por accidente un auto te atropello, eso fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza-respondio tomoki con una mano detras de la cabeza, pero una duda se forma en la mente de gohan.

-y ella se creio todo eso?-gohan le pregunto.

-de eso no estoy muy seguro, pero conociendola seguro se la creio, recuerda que dije que no es una chica muy lista-contesto el adolecente.

-oye, no crees que es malo que hables asi de ella cuando no esta presente-dijo gohan, el tenia por entendido que tomoki y sohara eran muy buenos amigos, y cosas como hablar a sus espaldas estaba muy mal, eso era algo que le enseño su madre.

-si, creo que tienes un poco de razon-dijo tomoki-cambiando de tema, mejor volvamos a casa, ya esta empesando atardecer-continuo el adolecente.

-si-le dijo gohan.

 **/2 dias despues/**

Habia pasado ya dos dias, como tomoki habia acordado gohan habia sido inscrito en la academia, no fue muy dificil haberlo hecho, el unico problema fueron los papeles, como gohan no los tenia tuvieron que falsificarlos, aunque aparte de eso no tuvieron ningun problema, en estos momentos tomoki, sohara y gohan caminaban por las calles de la ciudad rumbo a la academia, ellos llevaban sus respectivos uniforme, aunque sierto semi-saiyaji tenia problemas para acostumbrarse a su nueva vestimenta escolar.

-esta uniforme es un poco incomodo...-se quejo gohan mientras trataba de acomodarse la corbata de su uniforme, este consistia en una camisa de color cafe manga larga y una de color blanca por debajo y una corbata roja, ademas de eso tenia unos pantalones grisaseos y para terminar unos zapatos del mismo color que la camisa.

-que raro, justo ayer dijiste que te quedaba bien, por que sera que hoy te estas quejando?-tomoki le recrimino al semi-saiyaji.

-bueno, dije que me quedaba bien, nunca dije que era comodo, lo que pasa es que se me hace un poco dificil acostumbrarme a este uniforme-gohan le respondio mientras acomodaba un poco el cuello de su uniforme.

-no te preocupes gohan-kun, estoy segura que en algunos dias te acostumbraras-le dice sohara al semi-saiyaji, ella en el corto periodo de tiempo que llevaba conociendo a gohan se habian hecho muy buenos amigos, se podria decir que le habia tomado un poco de cariño al semi-saiyaji, al grado de ya usar el "kun" en su nombre.

Los tres continuaron caminando con calma rumbo a la escuela, en ese periodo de tiempo ninguno se habia animado a hablar, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que por fin llegaron a la academia, los tres caminaron hasta estar en la entrada de la escuela, en seguida gohan empeso a llamar la atencion de los estudiantes, en parte era porque nunca lo habian visto antes, aunque en realidad lo que les llamo su atencion fue su "peculiar" apariencia, algunos estudiantes masculinos pensaban que la apariencia de gohan era un poco rara y un poco extrabagante, ya que el peinado que tenia el semi-saiyajin sin duda era extraño, aunque de sierto modo se veia genial, las chicas por otro lado...

-miren quien es ese chico...nunca lo habia visto antes-dijo una de las niñas que miraban a gohan.

-yo tampoco, esta usando el uniforme de la escuela, talvez sea un estudiante de intercambio, aunque eso no me importa, es muy lindo-dijo otras de las chicas que estaban con ella, sus amigas tambien estaban deacuerdo.

-tienes razon...me pregunto si tiene novia-se pregunto otra niña, las demas tambien se hacian esa pregunta.

- _que raro, siento esa sensascion denuevo, siento como si me estubieran observando..._ -penso gohan, el se detuvo y miro a su alrrededor, al hacerlo pudo ver a un grupo de niñas con el uniforme de la academia, gohan les dio una sonrisa amistosa y levento la mano en saludo, las niñas le devolvieron el jesto con un leve rubor en sus caras, cosa que puso un poco nervioso a gohan, quien enseguida se apresuro y seguio a sus dos amigos.

El trio se aproximo a una banca serca de la entrada y sentaron en ella , estaban esperando el timbre, despues de unos minutos esperando el timbre de entrada sono, dandole la señal a los alumnos para entrar a sus salones, tomoki y sohara se levantaron de la banca y se despidieron de gohan para despues irse a su salon, era un poco molesto para gohan el hecho de que no lo hallan asignado en el mismo salon que sus amigos, pero bueno, como podia hacerse?, gohan salio del lugar y dirijio al piso de los de primer año, cuando llego al piso se aproximo a la puerta de su salon y puso una mano sobre la puerta, por alguna razon se sentia nervioso.

- _bueno, aqui vamos_ -dijo mentalmente el semi-saiyaji antes de tocar la puerta, despues de un segundo se escucho una voz femenina deciendole que pase, gohan abrio la puerta y entro al salon, al estar dentro del aula los ojos todos los alumnos calleron sobre el con curiosidad, cosa que lo incomodo un poco.

-tu debes ser el nuevo estudiante, Son Gohan no es asi?-le dijo la profesora al semi-saiyajin, gohan asintio en respuesta.-bien alumnos hoy tenemos a un nuevo estudiante,por favor parate ante la pizarra y presentate-le dijo la profesora a gohan, el semi-saiyaji asintio y se poso en frente de la pizarra para presentarse.

-ejem...mi nombre es gohan, son gohan, espero que pueda llevarme bien con ustedes-se presento amablemente gohan haciendo una reverencia, en ese momento los estudiantes empesaron a murmurar cosas seguramente sobre el, aunque en realidad eran los estudiantes del genero femenino las que susurraban, eso provoco que la sensei les pidiera silencio.

-bien clase, tienen alguna pregunta que dirijirle a su nuevo compañero-le pregunto la profesora a los alumnos, en el momento que termino eso una chica se paro de su asiento para preguntarle algo.

-tienes novia?-le pregunto la chica al semi-saiyaji, gohan se avergonzo un poco por esa pregunta tan extraños, pero no obstante decidio responderle.

-b...bueno, no...no tengo novia-le respondio gohan.

-practicas algun deporte?-pregunto otra.

-no...bueno si, practico artes marciales, eso se pudiera considerar como deporte-les contesto gohan.

-que edad tienes?-pregunto la misma chica.

-este, acabo de cumplir los 11 años hace poco-respondio gohan.

-que clase de chicas te gustan?-pregunto otra niña, gohan se sonrrojo mas tras esa pregunta, esa pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, que respuesta tendria que darle?, no lo sabia, la profesora al verlo sonrrojado decidio ayudarlo un poco.

-creo que ya le han dicho suficientes pregunta, por favor gohan-kun sientate en cualquier puesto vacio-la sensei le dijo a gohan, el semi-saiyajin se sintio un poco aliviado de que dijiera eso, sin duda alguna no queria responder mas preguntas, el semi-saiyajin se aproximo rapidamente a un puesto que estaba vacio y se sento.

- _y solo es el primer dia..._ -penso el semi-saiyaji acomodandose en su asiento.

/ **despues de clases** /

Las clases habian trascurrido con tranquilidad, sierto semi-saiyajin llamado gohan se encontraba cominando por los pasillos de la escuela, hace unos momentos habia salido de su salon, el se dirijia al de tomoki y sohara, tenia ganas de charlar un poco con sus amigos, cuando por fin llego a salon pudo ver a algunos estudiantes que estaban hablando o charlando, algunos estudiantes lo miraban con ligera curiosidad, a la distancia pudo ver a su dos amigos hablando, el se aproximo hacia ellos, cuando los dos adolecentes vieron a gohan le dieron un gran saludo, al parecer se alegraron de verlo, el semi-saiyajin les devolvio el saludo con una sonrisa.

-como fue tu primer dia de clases gohan-kun?-le pregunto sohara al semi-saiyaji.

-hmm...bueno, como diria, tengo que admitir que me agrada mucho, me recuerda un poco en donde yu estudiaba, la unica diferencia es que las cosas son mas faciles, aunque sient...-gohan no pudo terminar su comentaio ya que una chica entro rapidamente al salon y les dijo a todos:

-escuchen¡ al parecer alguien quiera saltar de la asotea-dijo la muchacha a todos los presentes del salon, todos se conmosionaron por lo que dijo, en menos de un segundo todos los estudiantes empesaron a salir del salon para verificar si era verdad.

- _que?...acaso dijo que alguien va ha saltar de la asotea?_ -fue lo que penso gohan despues de haber escuchado esa imfomacion.

-saltar?...-tomoki dijo confundido, luego el dirijio su mirada a sus dos amigos-... oigan, que les parece si vamos a ver que es lo que esta pasando-les pregunto, sohara y gohan asintieron.

Los tres salieron rapidamente del salon para dirijierse a la entrada de la escuela, cuando llegaron pudieron ver una gran cantidad de estudiante reunidos en la entrada de la academia, ellos se hicieron paso entre la multitud para ver mejor lo que estaba pasando, cuando llegaron al frente de la multitud se toparon un una hermosa joven de pelo morado, tenia el uniforme de la academia lo que indicaba que era una estudiante, gohan al verla la reconocio, si no mal recordaba tomoki le dijo que se llamaba mikako, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-buenos dias presidenta...-tomoki saludo con una reverencia a la kaicho de cabellos morados, sus dos amigos tambien hisieron una reverencia.

-disculpe presidenta, pero escuchamos que alguien va a saltar?-le pregunto sohara a la presidenta mikako.

-miren arriba-mikako apunto su dedo hacia arriba en la asotea, sohara y tomoki miraron a donde estaba apuntando y pudieron ver aun hombre montado la azotea, de pelo plateado y ojos azules, posiblemente de unos 20 años, su ropa era la misma que usaban los estudiantes, pero lo que mas destacaba del hombre es que tenia un ala delta en su espalda, gohan se preguntaba quien era ese sujeto, por otro lado tomoki y sohara se sorprendieron al verlo, ya sabian quien era.

-¡e-es sugata-sempai!-esclamo sohara mirando al identificando sugata, gohan le dirijio una mirada a la castaña ¿sabia quien era?...bueno, ella llevaba mas tiempo estudiando en la academia, por lo que seria logico que conociera a muchas personas en la academia, asi que no lo sorprendiera mucho el hecho de que lo conociera.

-p...presidenta, no deveria hacer algo al respecto?-tomoki le pregunto a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-aun si le dijiera que baje, el no me escuchara...sentire mucha pena cuando caiga-mikako le contesto sin dejar de sonreirles.

-pero eso seria muy irresponsable, no hay nada que usted pudiera hacer como presidenta del consejo estudiantil-trato de convenserla tomoki, mikako en cambio saco lo que pareciera ser unos follestos de diferentes colores y se los mostro.

-si hablas del seguro de vida, yo tengo unos que valen un millon de dolares-dijo la presidenta del consejo estudiantil mostrandoles los valiosos seguros.

-increible-dijo una impresionada sohara.

-oye eso no es para impresionarse¡...-regaño tomoki a su mejor amiga.-vamos presidenta no hay algo que usted pudiera hacer, no se supone que usted y sugata-sampai son amigos de la infancia?...o por lo menos deberia mostrar un poco de preocupacion?.-le pregunto el pelinegro, mikako entrecerro los ojos tras escuchar esas palabras, cosa que puso nervioso a tomoki.

-estas insinuando que no me estoy preocupando por el?-dijo mikako mientras se acercaba a tomoki, su sonrisa era tapado por los seguros de diferentes colores.

-p-por supuesto que no, lo que quiero dec...-tomoki no pudo terminar esa oracion, ya que fue interrumpido por la pelimorada.

-me estas diciendo que pienso que lo que ba ocurrir no es malo?...verlo caer con una sonrisa y verlo morir...cuando lo seresos estan floreciendo-le pregunto mikako mientras se acercaba a tomoki.

-espere, yo no quise decir eso-se defendio el pelinegro, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil camino hasta estar parada frente a el, su cara empeso acercarse al de tomoki, cosa que lo inquieto mas.

-y estas diciendo que considero la posibilidad...que despues de reclamar el seguro voy a viajar por el mundo en un crusero de lujo...mientras, lamento su muerte-pregunto mikako, tomoki no sabia como responderle a eso.

-este, no s...-tomoki no pudo terminar ese frase ya que eschucho el jadeas de los estudiantes que miraban hacia arriba, eso hiso que volteara y para su sorpresa...sugata habia saltado.

-salto-susurro sohara con los ojos abiertos al igual que tomoki, todo pareciera ir en camara lenta mientras en peliplata estaba en el aire, aunque no duro mucho, ya que el pelipalata tan rapido como salto tambien cayo en algunos arboles sercanos, algunos estudiantes soltaron un jadea al verlo caer.

-bueno, deveriamos regresar ya-dijo tomoki, su mejor amiga asintio y lo siguio, por otro lado gohan aun veia en la direccion en la que habia caido sugata.

-oye gohan-kun, te quedaras hay parado, tenemos que entrar-llamo sohara al semi-saiyaji, el llamado de la castaña pareciera sacar a gohan de su distraccion.

-he?...ah si, lo siento, en seguida voy-gohan le dijo ligeramente avergonsado y siguiendolos para no quedarse atras.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

bueno, hasta aqui llego el cap, espero que les halla gustado y si es asi por favor comente, recuerden que los comentarios inspiran al autor y hace que no se deprima T_T.

En fin, les quiero decir una cosa, y es que estoy trabajando en otra historia, un crossover de dbz y touhou preject, esta idea la tuve despues de haber jugado de touhou( y dejenme decirles que es un dolor en el culo esquivar todo ese danmakuXD), ese juego esta lleno de muchos personajes, aunque la mayoria son mujeres, pero esa fue otra razon por la que decidi hacer ese crossover, y no solo eso, sino que tambien los niveles de poder estan casi a la par con dbz(no miento) por ejemplo, Flandre scarlet puede destruir un planeta con solo cerrar el puño, y yukari yakumo, rola el rumor de que es omnipotente, onmipresente y omniciente, que le puede ganar a TOAA con una mano atada a la espalda, aunque yo no me creo mucho ese rumor, Y hablando de enfrentamiento de poderes, soy el unico que piensa que Saitama de One-punch man le puede dar pelea a goku, es mas, yo creo que este se tendria que tranformar en super saiyajin blue para que saitama no le vuele el casco de un golpeXD, en serio,este desgrasiado flacucho puede ganarle facilmente a bills si se pone serio, creo que los unicos de dbz que le pudieran ganar son wiss ,vados, majin buu y vegetto, aunque este ultimo se tendria que tranformar en super saiyajin blue para ganarle y majin buu se renera a nivel celular, por lo que seria imposible para saitama vencerlo, no importa cuantas veces lo golpee o apalee, este se vuelve a regenerar, ademas de que majin buu lo puede absorberlo si saitama se apendejea.

Antes de terminar, queria hablar tambien de los poderes de los personajes de sora no otoshimono, se que muchos diran que no son competencia para la fuerza de los de dbz, pero yo no estoy deacuerdo con eso, he visto el nivel de poder de las chicas de sora no otoshimono y dejenme decirle que le pueden dar pelea ha los de dbz, sobre todo ikaros que puede moverse a una velocidad de mac-33, aunque solo si una el Sistema urano(que nombre tan raro verdadXD) y puede destruir el planeta, pero claro, en dbz de por si ya son superior al solar-buster o igual al galaxy-buster, aunque esto ultimo solo se aplica para personajes como wiss o vados, es por eso que los tontos creen que los de dbz son los mas fuertes del anime,(cosa que es mas falso que un billete de 3 dolares), asi que en el momento de la batalla no escribire cosas como "gohan le gana a chaos de un solo golpe" o "gohan detubo la espada de astrea con un solo dedo y blablabla"...no...no escribire nada de eso, en el momento de escribir un pelea hare las cosas mas realistas posibles, y yo sinseramente creo que personajes como Chaos o Astrea le pueden dar pelea al semi-saiyaji, aunque de todas formas gohan sera el mas poderoso de todos.Y tambien eh estado pensando en hacer que gohan optenga otras tranformaciones, como el super saiyajin fase 3 o hasta el super saiyajin dios, y esto tambien va para cell, planeo que el sea el antegonista plincipal de la historia, asi que quiero darle una nueva tranformacion al bio-androide, como golden Cell XD, ya que los fic en donde gohan y cell pelean con sus poderes normales ya estan muy gastados, por eso me gustaria escribir una pelea epica entre ellos con nuevos poderes...pero eso sera muy en el futuro.

Bueno, esto es todo lo que les queria decir, sobre el siguiente cap lo publicare dentro de...nose, creo que va a durar el mismo tiempo que este.

Sin mas preanbulo me despido.

 **Capitulo 3:El comienzo de una aventura.**


	3. Chapter 3

Que tal amigos, hoy les traigo el tercer cap de este crossover, espero que de verdad les guste.

Descargo de responsabilidad:

No me pertenecen Dragon Ball Z y Sora No Otoshimono son propiedad de sus creadores, osea akira toriyama y...esperen ¿cual es el creador de sora no otoshimono?...bueno, no lo se.

-hablar normal-

"pensamientos"

- **(NOMBRE DE UN ATAQUE)-**

 **Capitulo 3:El comienzo de una aventura.**

Habian concluido las clases en la academia de la ciudad de sorami. Tomoki, Sohara y Gohan se encontraban caminando rumbo a sus respectivas casas.

Por otro lado, cierto semi-saiyajin se encontraba mirando al orisonte, en donde se podia ver como el sol empesaba a esconderse, gohan estaba un poco pensativo, el hijo de goku no dejaba de preguntarse como estaria sus compañeros y su madre, durante casi todo el dia habia estado pensando en eso, y sobre todo, no dejaba de preguntarse en donde fue a parar cell, si no mal recordaba su padre le habia dicho que el bio-androide tambien habia caido en otra dimencion, pero el problema era que no le habian dicho en cual, lo que lo llevo a pensar en la posibilidad de que el bio-androide se encontraba en la misma dimencion, eso lo hacia sentir ligeramente preocupado, si cell se encontraba en esa dimencion no era necesario decir lo que eso significaba. Aunque dejando de lado eso, a sohara le llamo un poco la atencion el estado tan pensativo en el que se encontraba su amigo semi-saiyajin.

-te sucede algo gohan-kun?, te noto un poco pensativo-le pregunto le castaña al hijo de goku, la pregunta de la chica saco a gohan de sus pensamientos.

-ah, no...no es nada en realidad, es solo que no he dejado de pensar en lo que paso hoy, con ese sujeto que salto de la asotea-les contesto gohan recordando el incidente con sugata.

-ya veo...hablando de eso, yo tambien me pregunto por que sugata-sempai hiso eso-se pregunto la chica.

-hmp...saben algo, para mi que ese tipo esta completamente loco-tomoki les contesto con un tono de voz despreocupado, eso hiso que su mejor amiga se molestara por su actitud.

-tomo-chan-le dijo sohara en un tono de reproche y mirandolo con una exprecion molesta, cosa que atemorizo al pelinegro.

-que? o-oye no me mires de esa forma, hasta tu tienes que admitir que esta loco, despues de todo no creo que una persona cuerda salte de una asotea sin razon alguna-le dijo tomoki mientras se cruzaba de hombros.

-si pero...-sohara iba protestar pero fue interrumpida por gohan.

-concuerdo con lo que dice tomoki-san, no soy quien para estar jusgando, pero, sinseramente no creo que una persona normal haga ese tipo de cosas-les dijo gohan, ese comomentario sorprendio ligeramente a sohara, derrepente los tres amigos comienzan a dicutir sobre el tema, despues de varios minutos discutiendo los tres dejaron de hablar, ya que pensandolo de esta manera el tema era muy estupido... en fin, los tres amigos continuaron su camino a casa, el trio permanecio en completo silencio, eso hasta que gohan noto que le faltaba algo.

-hay no-dijo el semi-saiyajin mientras trataba de encontrar algo dentro de su bolso, esa accion hiso que sus dos amigos lo miraran con curiosidad.

-te pasa algo gohan-kun-le pregunto sohara al semi-saiyajin, gohan deja de buscar en su bolso y suelta un suspiro de peresa.

-no es nada...es solo que deje uno de mis libros en la escuela, alparecer se me olvido-le respondio gohan-...creo que ire a buscarlo, ustedes adenlantence-les dijo gohan antes de voltearse y empesar a irse devuelta a la acadmia.

-espera un momento gohan!-dijo tomoki en voz alta, eso hiso que gohan parara de caminar y voleara y verlo-conoces bien el camino a casa?-el pelinegro le pregunto, gohan en cambio solo asiente y comienza a correr rumbo a escuela, dejando a tomoki y sohara solos quienes no dejaban de mirar en la direccion en donde se habia ido su amigo.

-oye tomo-chan-le dijo sohara a su mejor amigo.

-que sucede sohara?-le dijo tomoki esperando lo que queria decir la castaña.

-es idea mia o...gohan es un poco extraño?-le pregunto la chica al su amigo de la infansia

-ni que lo digas-le contesta tomoki antes de derse la vuelta y empesar a caminar a su casa, sohara se quedo hay un par segundos mirando por donde se habia ido el semi-saiyajin, pero luego hiso lo mismo que su amigo y empeso a caminar a su casa.

 **/Con gohan/**

Mientras tanto, el semi-saiyajin se dirijia corriendo a la academia de la ciudad, despues de un rato corriendo gohan por fin habia llegado a la academia, el semi-saiyajin se vio un poco confundido al ver que todavia quedaban algunos estudiantes en al institucion, el pensaba que la escuela se encontraira completamente sola ya que de seguro todos los estudiantes estarian en sus casa...como sea, gohan le resto importancia a eso y decidio entrar en el edificio para buscar su pertenencia, el semi-saiyajin recorrio la institucion por un tiempo hasta que llego a su salon, tomo la perilla de la puerta y con cuidado abrio la puerta del salon, como supuso el salon se encontraba completamente vacio, gohan camino hacia su asiento y se alivia al ver que el libro se encontraba hay sano y salvo.

-aqui estas-gohan dijo mientras suspiraba con alivo...alivio al ver que no se lo habian llevado, el semi-saiyajin toma el libro y lo guadaba devuelta en su bolso- _bueno, no puedo perder tiempo aqui, tengo que apresurarme_ -dijo mentalmente gohan antes de salir rapidamente del salon.

Gohan sale rapidamente del salon, el semi-saiyajin empiesa a correr por los pasilllos de la academia, tenia que llegar rapido a la casa de tomoki, el hijo de goku continuo corriendo por los pasillos por un rato, hasta que derrepente...

PUNN

Al estar tan distraido gohan habia chocado contra algo, o mas bien alguien, el choque habia dejado a gohan en el suelo al igual que la otra persona, que por el choque habia tirado al suelo algunos papeles.

-auch...lo siento mucho señor, no lo vi-se disculpo el semi-saiyajin mientras se sobaba la frente con su mano, por lo general cosas como chocar contra una persona no le hacia ni un pequeño rasguño, pero este no era el caso, ya que gohan mantenia su ki al minimo, y por lo tanto su cuerpo era tan fragil como una persona normal, por lo que el choque lo dejo levemente adolorido, despues de todo un cuerpo sin ki es extremadamente fragil (N/A: eso explica porque a goku lo hirieron con rayito laserXD).

-descuida joven, fue culpa mia...estava distrido-le contesto la otra persona, que por su tono de voz parecia ser un hombre joven, gohan levanta la vista y se sorprendio ligeramente al ver con quien habia chocado, el semi-saiyajin de inmediato lo reconocio, su pelo de color plateado, su uniformo y esos par de lentes, era el sujeto que habia saltado de la sotea horas atras, Eishirou Sugata.

-espere un momento, acaso usted no es ese sujeto que salto de la asotea hace algunas horas, si no me equivoco su nombre es sugata ¿no es asi?-le pregunto gohan al hombre de pelo plateado, que se vio confundido por la pregunta ¿como lo conocia?...bueno, despues de lo que hiso seria raro que no lo conociera, despues de todo toda la poblacion estudiantil lo vio saltar de la asotea.

-exacto... espera, acaso no eres tu el niño que estaba con tomoki y sohara?-le pregunta sugata al semi-saiyajin.

-eh... asi es señor-respondio gohan-...me llamo Son gohan, aunque solo llameme gohan-se presento gohan mientras se levantaba del suelo y sacudia un poco su uniforme.

-ejem...gusto en conocerte gohan, si no es mucho pedir me podrias ayudar con esto?-le pregunto sugata señalando a los papeles que se encontraban en el suelo, que se habian caido por el choque.

-claro-respondio el semi-saiyajin mientras se agachaba y empesaban a recoger los papeles, sugata tambien hiso lo mismo y empeso a recogerlos, despues unos segundos los dos habian terminado-...aqui esta-le dijo gohan mientras le entregaba los papeles que el habia recogido.

-grasias-le agradecio el peliplateado tomando los papeles, el hombre se da la vuelta y se disponia irse del lugar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo...

-etto...sugata-san-llamo gohan al hombre de con lentes, sugata se detiene y voltea a ver el semi-saiyajin para saber que queria-...no se si deba preguntarle esto...pero, porque salto usted de la asotea?-le pregunto gohan a sugata, esa pregunta llamo un poco la atencion de sugata, no sabia si devia decirsele la verdad o no... pero al final decidio hacerlo.

-bueno, lo hise porque...mmm olvidalo, de seguro no lo creerias si te lo dijiera-le dijo sugata mientras se daba la vuelta para irse, ahora que lo pensaba detalladamente no seria buena idea contarle al niño sobre el nuevo mundo, de seguro el muchacho lo tomaria por loco o algo por el estilo, y eso era algo que sinseramente no queria.

-descuide, yo he visto muchas cosas raras en mi vida, asi que no tiene de que preocuparse-le dijo gohan con una tipica sonrisa son, sugata miro a gohan con curiosidad, por alguna razon sugata sentia que podia confiar en gohan, el peliplateado se acomoda sus gafas y tambien sonrie.

-esta bien...sigueme te lo contare todo en el club-le dijo sugata haciendole una señal para que lo siguiera, gohan asintio y siguio al hombre de pelo plateado.

 **/Tiempo despues/**

Sugata habia guiado al semi-saiyajin a traves de la academia hasta llegar a una puerta con un pequeño letrero encima que decia"Club del descubrimiento del nuevo mundo", sugata abre la puerta del club y le dice a gohan que entre, el semi-saiyajin asiente y entra en la habitacion, al esta dentro gohan empiesa a mirar su alrrededor, el semi-saiyajin pudo ver algunos libreros y otras cosas(N/A:ya dije que no soy bueno describiendo habitaciones), la atencion de gohan ahora se centra en una computadora portatil que estaba en un escritorio, y para confucion del semi-saiyajin tambien habia un muñeca al lado de esta... como sea, gohan centro su vista en la laptop, en la dicha computadora se podia ver el deseño del globo terraqueo, eso llamo bastante la atencion del semi-saiyajin, en parte porque el diseño del planeta era identico al de la tierra de su dimencion , solo que tenia algunas diferencias "la tierra de esa dimencion sin duda era muy adentica a la suya" fue lo que penso el semi-saiyajin, por otra parte, lo que verdaderamente llamo su atencion un punto de color negro que estaba encima del globo terraqueo, se parecia a un agujero negro.

-que es eso sugata-san?-gohan le pregunto al hombre peliplateado.

-acaso tu sabes lo que es eso?-sugata le pregunta con su usual tono serio.

-no lo se-le contesto el semi-saiyajin, por otro lado sugata se acerca al escritorio en donde estaba la laptop y se acomoda sus gafas.

-exactamente gohan-sugata le dijo mientras miraba el agujero negro que se movia en la pantalla.

-eh?-dijo gohan ligeramente extrañado.

-han llegado a la conclucion de que no saben que es eso...muchos cientificos han dedicado muchos años de su vida estudiandolo, pero aun asi no saben que es exactamente...no pueden ni siquiera imaginarse de que se trata-sugata le dijo todo eso con una mano en sus gafas, gohan en cambio solo se cunfundia mas por lo que dijo ¿que tenia que ver esto con que el haya saltado de la asotea?.

-ya veo-gohan comento mirando al agujero negro que se movia por el globo terraqueo.

-pero, yo he comprendido lo que es realmente ese agujero-dijo sugata mientras su seño se fruncia levemente.

-y que es en realidad sugata-san?-gohan le pregunto con curiosidad.

-esa es...¡la entrada a un nuevo mundo!-le contesto sugata en voz alta, eso hiso que gohan casi se caiga por la respuesta ¿la entrada a un nuevo mundo? Eso sin duda sonaba a un un disparate, esto lo llevo a pensar en la posibilidad de que el peliplateado estaba realmente chiflado.

- _nuevo...mundo?_ -penso el semi-saiyajin con una gran gota sobre su cebeza, ahora ya sabia porque tomoki le decia que el que estaba loco.

-esos estupidos cientificos! Algo de ese tamaño, con ese desplazamiento! No puede ser otra cosa que un nuevo mundo flotando sobre nosotros!-dijo sugata con un tono de molestia, eso hiso que la gota que tenia gohan se hiciera mas grande.

-vaya... asi que esa fue la razon por la que salto de la asotea?-le pregunto gohan al peliplateado, a lo cual sugata solo se acerca a la computadora portatil y empiesa a presionar botones en esta.

-bueno, en parte fue por eso... pero dejemos eso para otra ocasion, como veres, hoy a media noche, el nuevo mundo sobrevolara esta ciudad, lo que nos da la oportunidad de verlo mas de cerca-le dice mientras presionaba algunos botones en la laptop.

-ya veo, me gustaria ir y verlo-le dice gohan mientras se encogia de hombros, por un lado el pensaba que sugata estaba un poco loco, despues de todo cualquiera que haya escuchado lo que el dijo pensaria lo mismo, pero por otro lado el tenia mucha curiosidad al saber que era esa agujero negro, el pensaba que esa anomalia talvez este relacionada con su llegada a esa dimencion.

-si quieres puedes hacerlo-le dijo sugata quien habia dejado de presionar botones y miro al semi-saiyajin.

-de verdad?-gohan le pregunto un poco animado ante la idea de saber mas sobre ese extraña anomalia.

-porsupuesto, porque no vamos al gran arbol de ceresos a media noche, que te parece?-le pregunto sugata al hijo de goku.

-me parece bien...tambien puedo invitar a alguien?-gohan le pregunta al hombre de cabello plateado, a lo cual este solo asiente-que bien... bueno, creo que llego el tiempo de que me vaya, de seguro mis amigos se estaran preguntando porque tardo tanto, fue un gusto haberlo conocido sugata-san...nos vemos a la medianoche-se despidio gohan mientras salia por la puerta del club, dejando solo a sugata.

 **/En el arbol de ceresos/media noche/**

Gohan se encontraba sentado en las reizes del gran arbol de ceresos, el semi-saiyajin miraba a las estrellas con un sentimiento de decepcion, ya que fue el unico que habia ido ese lugar, el le habia pregunto a sus amigos si querian venir con el... pero, tomoki le habia dicho que no podia ir ya que tenia algunas tareas que hacer, y sohara tampoco pudo ya que su madre no le permitia salir tan tarde en la noche, y para colmo sugata tampoco habia ido, talvez tenia otros asuntos que atender(N/A:ustedes saben a que me refiero) es por eso que se encontraba solo.

-ahhh...pense que iban a venir...pero no lo hicieron-dijo gohan mientras se acostaba en el cespet, quedando su mirada fija en las extrellas del cielo, gohan tenia que admitir que se veia muy hermoso-...creo que me quedare aqui por un rato mas-dijo el niño antes de poner sus brazos detras de su cabeza para ponerse mas comodo, gohan no podia negarlo, pero al estar hay mirando las extrellas no pudo evitar pensar en sus compañeros y familia.-... _como estaran el señor piroco, krillin y mis demas compañeres?...como estara mi mama en estos momentos?, de seguro se habra puesto muy triste al enterarse de la muerte de papa, y mas aun el que yo halla sido enviado a otra dimencion_...-penso gohan, no queria ni imaginarse lo que tuvo que soportar su madre al enterarse de que no volveria ver a su amado esposo e hijo, eso sin duda la habra destrosado _-..._ maldicion!, si yo no ubiera sido tan idiota...nada de esto estuviera pasando-se dijo asi mismo el mientras apretaba los puños con frustracion, no podia evitar sentirse frustrado, culpable y triste, ese error lo perseguiria por el resto de su vida... pero dejando de lado eso, gohan decidio calmarse un poco y no pensar en eso.

El semi-saiyajin se quedo varios minutos acostado en el cespet, solo mirando el el cielo estrellado con una mirada lejana, despues de casi 20 minutos hay gohan sintio que le estaba empesando a dar sueño, por lo que decidio irse a casa de tomoki. _-_ bueno, creo que lo mejor sera que me vaya, que malo que nadio pudo venir-dijo gohan mientras se paraba del cespet y se dispodia a irse del lugar... sin saber lo que le esperaba.

 **/En casa de tomoki/**

En otra lado, mas especificamnete en casa de tomoki, el adolecente pervertido se encontraba en su cuarto leyendo tranquilamente una revista, que conociendolo de seguro era para adultos, cuando derrepente su telefono sono, eso hiso que parara de leer y tomara su celular para ver quien lo estaba llamando.

-eh?-dijo tomoki un poco confundido al ver el contacto-...pero si es sugata-sempai, me pregunto que querra?-le pregunto el adolecente poniendo su telefono en su oreja-diga

-tomoki! Esta gohan contigo!-le pregunto la voz de sugata a travez del celular, que por su tono de voz pareciera un poco alterado, lo cual estremecion un poco a tomoki, pero no opstante le respondio.

-gohan?...no, no esta aqui, se fue al arbol de ceresos hace un hora-le responido tomoki con un tono despreocupado-acaso no esta contigo?-le pregunto el pelinegro a sugata.

-rayos!, tomoki! Llamalo y dile que salga de hay inmediatamente! Acado de resivir los ultimos datos y...algo muy extraño va sucede...el...agujero...moviendose...el esta-

La transmicion se habia cortado derrepente, deajando a tomoki un poco confundido, no sabia lo que habia dicho... aunque eso no le importaba mucho, ya que conociendolo de seguro es otras de sus tonterias.-que raro...de seguro es otra de sus locuras-dijo tomoki mientras cerraba su telefono y continuaba con su lectura.

 **/Con gohan/**

Gohan se disponia abandonar el lugar, pero derrepente...

-¡!-esclamo el semi-saiyajin, que derrepente habia sentido una sensacion de peligro, gohan mira hacia arriba, y se sorprende bastante al ver lo que parecia ser una agujero negro en el cielo-p-pero que es eso?-se pregunto gohan que no paraba de mirar al dicho agujero negro, derrepente el semi-saiyajin ve como una esfera de luz salia del agujero a gran velocidad, eso no lo asusto, lo que lo alarmo fue el hecho de que la esfera de se dirijia hacia el.

-oh...RAYOS¡-grito un alarmado gohan mientras saltaba hacia tras para no ser inpactado por la esfera de luz.

BOOONN

La esfera de luz habia impactado contra el suelo, lo cual provoco una enorme explocion, gohan que se habia apartado hacia atras hace unos momentos decidio hacercarse al crater, el camino lentamente hasta estar el la orilla del crater, el semi-saiyajin bajo la mirada y lo primero que vio fue un...¿par de pechos?, gohan se confundio al ver como entre todo el humo se veia un par de senos, despues de unos cuantos segundos el humo se dicipo, dejando a la vista algo que sorprendio vastante a gohan, una chica, una hermosa chica de pelo rosado con una vestimenta que solo se podia definir como extraña y extravagante, pero lo que verdaderamente llamaba la atencion era que la chica tenia un par de alas color blanco rosado, esto era sin duda extraño.

-eh?...e-es una persona...pero...porque tiene alas?... una persona no tiene alas, o si?-se pregunto el semi-saiyajin mirando a la chica de pies a cabeza, era la primera vez que veia a una persona con alas.-esto es muy extraño...ademas, no puedo sentir ki viniendo de ella, acaso...estara muerta?-gohan se pregunto, por alguna razon no podia sentir ningun ki proviniendo de ella, por lo que posiblemente esta muerta, cosa extraña ya que parecia no tener ningun rasguño, cualquiera que la mirara pensaria que estaba dormida o inconsiente, de todos modos, gohan no podia dejarla en ese lugar.

-no importa... de todas formas no la puedo dejar en este lugar, tengo que sacarla de aqui-gohan dijo antes de decender en el enorme crater, el semi-saiyajin usa sus brazos para cargar a la chica en su espalda y grasias a sus poderes salio del inmenso creater con un simple salto, sin dudar un segundo el semi-saiayajin empiesa a correr para sacar a la chica de peligro.

Por otro lado, el no se percato de que el gujero negro no habia desaparecido, y del agujero empesaron caer lo que parecia se pilares de un diceño romano, dichos pilares comenzaron a caerle ensima al semi-saiyajin, pero grasias a su gran agilidad pudo esquivarlos.

-maldicion, pero de donde vienen estas cosas?-gohan se pregunto mientras esquivaba las enormes pilares, no era que se le dificultaba esquivarlo, el podria hacelo sin ningun problema, pero con la chica que tenia en sus brazos eso se le hacia un poco complicado, gohan en ese momento ve como un gran pilar estaba por caerle ensima, y no podia esquivarlo a tiempo, por lo que opto por usar su ki.-...rayos!, tendre que usa mi ki-dijo el semi-saiyajin mientras emepesaba a cargar una esfera de energia para destruir el pilar.

Pero justo cuando iba hacerlo, gohan siente su cuerpo mucho mas ligero, como si estuviera volando, pero el no lo estaba haciendo, el semi-saiyajin voltea su rostro hacia atras y se sorprende por lo que ve, la chica que hace unos momento parecia inconsiente lo estaba cargando, y alparecer lo habia salvado del pilar que estaba a punto de aplastarlo, gohan estaba sin habla, solo veia como la hermosa pelirrosa lo cargaba usando sus alas.

-comienza la imprecion-dijo la suave voz de la chica, confundiendo aun a mas gohan, derrepente de un collar que tenia en su cuello empeso a crecer una cadena que comienza a envolverse en la mano del semi-saiayjin, despues de eso la pelirrosa deposita suavemente a gohan en el suelo, este no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la chica con alas.-gusto en conocerlo, soy un angeloid de tipo mascota...estoy aqui para cumplir todos sus ordenes y deseos, maestro-se presento la chica ante el hijo de goku.

Gohan no sabia porque, pero presentia que esto solo era el comienzo de algo.

 **Nota del autor**

Se que es un poco corto, pero tranqui que el proximo sera mas largo, espero que les halla gustado y por favor comente(de verdad).

Gabrielgamer27 se despide, adiosssss...


	4. Chapter 4

Hola amigos lectores, aqui el cap 4 de este cross, espero que de verdad les guste.

Antes de comenzar, les dire que me perdonen por tardan tanto y sobre todo los errores ortograficos, se que algunos(todos)cap estan llenos de ellos, pero como hago?...no tango el word y me da flogera descargarlo porque pesa mucho, ademas el internet que tengo es muy lento TT_TT, asi que tendran que aguanterse los errores.

En fin, perdon si el cap es tan corto, la razon por la que no hise el cap largo es simple, en estos momentos estoy pasando por una situacion algo dificil...estoy bien traumado, ustedes se preguntaran porque...bueno, la razon es simple, acabo de ver otome-dori, y si ustedes lo vieron entenderan porque estoy asi, sinseramente esa mierda hiso que tuviera un colapso mental, asi que la siguiente actualizacion tardara mas que antes ya que estare llendo al psicologo, asi de fuerte es el trauma.

Descargo de responsabilidad:

No me pertenecen Dragon Ball Z y Sora No Otoshimono son propiedad de sus creadores.

-hablar normal-

"pensamientos"

- **(NOMBRE DE UN ATAQUE)-**

 **Capitulo 4: Ikaros.**

 **/Con Gohan/**

Gohan no podia estar mas perplejo, hace tan solo media hora habia presenciado uno de los acontesimientos mas extraños que pudiera ver en toda su corta vida, de como una chica angel habia caido literalmente de los cielos, y de como una extraña cadena que estaba en su collar se enrollo en su mano, ademas, de como la chica angel lo proclamara su **maestro**...solo decirlo sonaba a disparate, pero ahora esto no importaba, ahora la cuestion estaba en lo que iba hacer gohan, no sabia que desicion tomar, es por esa razon que todavia se encontraba en el arbol de flores de ceresos, la chica "angel", ahora conocida como ikaros, haci se habia presentado la pelirosa, se encontraba sentada de rodillas al lado del semi-saiyajin, quien se encontraba muy pensativo, solo una pregunta se repetia en su mente una y otra vez.

-...que hare?-se pregunto gohan en voz alta, que al igual que ikaros se encontraba sentado en el cespet, la pregunta de gohan llamo la atencion de la angeloid de cabello rosado, que lo miro con curiosidad.- _rayos, no se que hacer ahora...no puedo ir y llevarla a casa de tomoki-san asi de simple...como le explicare todo esto?...aunque, el no tuvo tantos problemas cuando le explice quien era yo y de donde vengo... eso creo...pero este no es el caso!, si voy con ella y le explico lo que paso...estoy seguro que le dara un ataque...maldicion! esto es muy raro_ -penso gohan mientras ponia una mano en su frente, tanto pensar esto le daba dolor de cabeza, esto era sin duda algo muy extraño, nunca penso encontrar algo asi en ese mundo.

-maestro, se encuentra bien?-le pregunto la suave voz de ikaros al semi-saiyajin, la pregunta de la pelirosa saco a gohan de sus pensamientos, el semi-saiyajin voltea su mirada al lugar en donde estaba ikaros...pero, se sorprende al encontrarse con el hermoso rostro de la chica pelirosa a pocos centimetro del suyo.

-p...p-pero que?!-esclamo gohan se aparto de la angeloid pelirosa con gran rapides, se podia notar que las mejillas del semi-saiyajin se tornaron de un color rojo, esta era la primera vez que tenia a una mujer que no era su madre tan cerca de el, esa era la razon de su vergueza, aunque dejando de lado eso, gohan no podia negar el hecho de que se veia mas hermosa de cerca, ikaros en cambio se confundio un poco por la reaccion de su nuevo amo-...e-etto...que fue lo que dijste ika...iko...espera ¿como es que te llamas?..-gohan le pregunto, el semi-saiyajin se golpeo mentalmente por haber olvidado su nombre.

-mi nombre es ikaros, maestro-le respondio ikaros mientras se leventaba del cespet, accion que fue seguida por el semi-saiyajin.-y sobre lo que dijo, le pregunte si se encontraba bien maestro...ah estado muy callado-ikaros le dijo con un rostro inexpresivo pero se podia notar tambien preocupacion.

-ejem...estoy bien i-ikaros-san, solo pensaba en que hare contigo...aun no se me ocurre nada-gohan le contesto mientras se pasaba una mano sobre la cabeza, no tenia ni idea de lo que tenia que hacer, no podia ir simplemnte a casa de tomoki y contarle lo que ocurrio, eso seria demaciado para el pelinegro, despues de todo hace tan solo tres dias habia resibido un visitante de otra dimencion, seguramente si iba con ikaros a su casa y le explicaba todo lo sucedido...bueno, posiblemente se vuelva loco, gohan sabia que eso podia ocurrir, en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo a tomoki aprendio que el pelinegro era una de esas personas que deseaban tener una vida llena de paz y tranquilidad, cosa que obviamente ya no iba a tener debido a su resiente llegada, y ahora con la llegada de ikaros...bueno, era realmente posible que el perdiera la cabeza.

Pero eso no significaba que se quedaria de brazos cruzados, el tenia que hacer algo al respecto, y rapido-mmm... _bueno, no se como lo hare, pero...tendre que ucultarla de alguna forma_ -penso el semi-saiyajin, quien solto un largo suspiro de pesar, este tipo de situaciones era verdaderamente un fastidio, gohan derrepente le envia una mirada a ikaros-...o-oye ikaros-san ¿puedes volar?...¿no es asi?-le pregunta el semi-saiyajin mirando las alas de la angeloid, la hermosa pelirosa asintio en respuesta y desplego un poco sus hermosas alas color rosa-blanco.-exelente...pues sigueme-le dijo gohan mientras empesaba a levitar, el semi-saiyajin le hiso una señal a la chica para que lo siguiera, ikaros en cambio miro con ligera curiosidad lo que estaba haciendo su maestro, nunca penso que su nuevo el tuviera la capacidad de volar, y sin alas, era realmente sorprendente, pero no obstante decidio mantenerse callada y seguir la orden de su maestro, la angeloid de cabello rosa en un rapido aleteo acorto la distancia entre ella y el semi-saiyajin.

-bien, ahora sigueme ikaros-san-le dijo gohan mientras despegaba a una gran velocidad, seguido por su angeloid.

Asi los dos fueron volando a casa de tomoki sakurai.

* * *

 **/tiempo despues/casa de tomoki/**

Poff

El sonido de los zapatos de gohan tocar el patio de la casa se pudo escuchar por todo el lugar, junto con un sonido de aleteo.

-bueno, ya llegamos...-le dijo el semi-saiyajin a la angeloid, dicha pelirosa solo miraba la casa con un poco de curiosidad, gohan en combio empeso a mirar los alrededores, el se preguntaba si alguien los vio, eso seria una gran problema...aunque el le resto importancia a eso, ya eran como las 1:00 am, por lo que de seguro todas en las personas a los alrrededores deberian estar dormidas, asi que deseguro nadie los pudo haber visto.

-...Mmmm... _como puedo ver las luzes de la casa estan apagadas, de seguro tomoki-san ya debe estar dormido...eso es bueno, asi que no tendre que preocuparme mucho por ser descubierto...pero aun asi tengo que ser cuidadoso-_ penso el semi-saiyajin, el luego le dirije su atencion en la chica que estaba a su lado-... _no puedo simplemente entrar por la puerta trasera, eso seria muy riesgoso_...Mmmm...ya se! _..._ ikaros-san, ahora necesito que hagas lo que yo diga, bien?-le dijo gohan a la pelirosa, que solo asintio en respuesta-...y lo mas importante, no causes tanto ruido ¿puedes?-le pregunto gohan a la angeloid.

-hai, maestro-le contesto ikaros en voz baja y con su usual rostro inexpresivo, gohan no pudo evitar sudar una gota al ver eso, se sentia un poco extraño al ser llamado maestro...otra vez.

-b-bien, quedate aqui-le dijo gohan mientras empesaba a levitar con el uso de su ki, la angeloid entendio el mensaje y se quedo en su lugar, el semi-saiyajin usando su livitacion se acerco a una de las ventanas de la casa, mas espesificamente a la ventana de "su" habitacion, el con cuidado de no hacer ruido abrio la ventana de la casa y emepeso a impeccionar el interior, como dedujo no habia nadie-bien...ikaros-san, ven-le dijo gohan en voz baja pero aun haci la chica pudo escucharlo, la angeloid de cabello rosa con el uso de sus alas levito hasta estar junto a su maestro, gohan en un rapido moviviento entro por la ventana de la casa, al estar dentro de su habitacion le envio una señal a ikaros para que tambien entrara, la angeloid asiente y con cuidado entro por la ventana, sin hacer ningun ruido, al estar los dos dentro el semi-saiyajin cierra la ventana y suelta un largo suspiro.

-... _bueno, eso fue facil_ -fue lo que dijo mentalmente gohan, luego el semi-saiyajin le envia una mirada a la angeloid de cabello rosa- _ahora...tendre que encontrar una manera de ocultarte, no se como lo hare... aunque algo se me ocurrira... pero lo que si es seguro es tomoki-san no debe enterarse de ella, eso seria un gran problema...problema que sinseramente no quiero tener... por otro lado, hoy cuando baya a la academia ire al club para hablar con sugata-san sobre todo esto, talvez el sepa algo al respecto...pero por ahora, tengo que saber un poco mas de ella..._ etto, ikaros-san...tu me dijiste que podias cumplir cualquier deseo que yo quiera, no es asi?-le pregunto gohan a la angeloid de cebello rosado.

-hai, maestro-fue la simple respuesta que le dio la angeloid pelirosa.

-e-este... enserio puedes cumplir cualquier deseo que yo quiera?... lo que sea?-gohan aun dudoso le pregunta a la angeloid de cabello rosa, si lo que decia era cierto entonses podria tener alguien que pudiera ser igual a shenlog o talvez mejor, eso sin duda seria algo muy sorprendente.

-asi es maestro, puedo cumplir cualquier deseo que usted pida, nosotras las angeloids fuimos creadas solo para complaser las nesecidades de nuestros amos-le contesto ikaros al semi-saiyajin, quien por alguna razon se sintio un poco raro por sus palabras, sentia como si ella hubiera sido creada para ser un tipo de esclva o algo parecido, cosa que lo hacia sentir molesto sin el saber la razon.

-esta bien...ejem...entonses, yo deseo...Mmmm...deseo...ya se! Ikaros-san, podrias hacer un traje de pelea?-le pregunto el semi-saiyajin a la angeloid de cabellera rosa.

-un traje de pelea, maestro?-le pregunto ikaros un poco confundida por el deseo que pidio su maestro, gohan solo asintio.

-exacto... pero no cualquier traje ikaros-san, como veras, quiero un gi de artes marciales, de color rojo-naranja, con una camisa color azul marino de mangas cortas, que tenga una cinta Obi del mismo color azul, pantalones tambien de color anaranjao rojiso y botas de color azul oscuro con bordes de color amarillo o rojo con lazos color beige...Mmmm...creo que se me olvido algo...Ah si! unas muñequeras azules y que ovbiamente sea de mi talla...¿puedes hacerlo ikaros-san?-el semi-saiyajin le pregunto a la angeloid de cabello rosa, gohan se sentia un poco raro al pedirle eso a la angeloid, ya que era algo que consideraba personal, pero era algo que realmente deseaba.

-hai, maestro-afirmo su angeloid, ikaros levanta su mano derecha y en esta aparece una extraña carta luminicente-...transporte-susurro la angeloid pelirosa, al decir esas palabras la carta que tenia en la mano comenzo a brillar en varios colores, despues de unos segundo la luz se desvanecio, revelando a ikaros quien tenia en sus manos el traje naranja que habia deseado gohan.-aqui esta, maestro-dijo ikaros entregandole el gi doblado al semi-saiyajin, quien estaba verdaderamente inpresionado, el traje era justo como lo habia deseado.

-i-increibe... _es igual al de mi papa, solo que no tiene el simbolo de la tortuga... pero dejando de_ _lado eso es igual que el de el_... grasias ikaro-san, realmente es como lo queria, muchas grasias-le agradecio el semi-saiyajin a la angeloid, quien solo asintio, esto era realmente increible, el traje que tenia en sus manos era indentico al de su fallecido padre, el semi-saiyajin sintio un poco de melacolia al recordar a su padre, pero el decidio no pensar en eso, no seria bueno pensar en eso en ese momento, ahora su atencion estaba en esa extraña carta que habia aparecido ikaros de quien sabe donde-etto...ikaros-san, tienes mas de esas cartas?-le pregunto gohan a su angeloid.

-asi es, maestro-dijo ikaros mientras hacia aparecer otra de esas cartas en su mano.

-Mmmm... ikaros-san ¿podrias dejarme ver eso un momento?-le pregunto el semi-saiyajin mientras colocaba el gi naranja en un estante, ikaros asintio y le entrego la carta al semi-saiyajin, gohan inmediatamente empiesa a revisar la dicha carta- _que carta tan extraña... tiene un diseño un tanto curioso...aunque no parecer ser un objeto magico, mas bien parecer ser tecnologia-_ penso gohan mientras miraba la carta de forma analitica.

-en su lenguaje, esa carte se le podria considerar un dispositivo de teletransportacion-le explico ikaros al semi-saiyajin, quien se sorprende por tal informacion.

-un dispositivo... de teletranportacion?-pregunto gohan ligeramente inpresionado, ese tipo de tecnologia era realmente otra cosa, incluso en su mundo no se habia inventado algo haci, la unica vez que escucho la palabra "teletransporte" fue en las peliculas de ciencia ficcion que veia y por supuesto la tecnica que amenudo usaba su padre el **(shukan-ido)**.

-basado en su peticion, puedo ordenar el equipo necesario desde la synapse-le contesto ikaros al semi-saiyajin, gohan se confundio por lo que dijo la angeloid de cabello rosa ¿synapse?.

-¿synapse? Que es eso ikaros-san?-el semi-saiyajin le pregunto a la pelirosa, nunca habia escuchado de ese lugar o palabra antes, aunque claro, quien podria culparlo si apenas llevaba 3 dias en ese mundo.

-no tengo informacion almacenada acerca de la synapse-le respondio la angeloid pelirosa al semi-saiyajin-...yo solo desperte y lo he conocido, maestro...yo fui creada por la synapse para cumplir sus ordenes y deseos-continuo ikaros mientras bajaba levemente la mirada, gohan miro con curiosidad a la angeloid, pero luego dirijio su mirada hacia la cadena que estaba enrollada en su mano, el pudo ver como pequeños brillos se veian en los eslabones de la cadena.

-Mmmm... bueno, cambiando de tema...que otras cosas puedes hacer ikaros-san-gohan le pregunto a la angeloid, el semi-saiyajin queria saber mas sobre sus habilidades.

-puedo hacer lo que usted desee maestro-fue la respuesta que le envio su angeloid, gohan sudo una gota por eso, esa respuesta no le dijo nada.

-etto...ikaros-san, lo que quise decir es que si puede hacer algo mas aparte de cumplir deseos, ya sabes que otras habilidades tien...-el semi-saiyajin no pudo terminar esa oracion, ya que el sonido de la puerta abriendose lo interrumpio, eso provoco que el semi-saiyajin se quedara en blanco.

- _oh no, maldicion! Es el_ -gohan maldijo mentalmente por eso, ya sabia exactamente de quien se trataba.

fiussss

La puerta del habitacion se abrio, revelando a cierto pervertido de cabello oscuro, quien tenia su tipica pijama color azul, tambien estaba tallandose los ojos, señal de que se habia despertado hace poco.

-oye gohan, sabes que hora son? Pense que te habia... pasado algo-tomoki se quedo callado al ver la imagen que tenia en frente, hay parado en frente de el, se econtraba su amigo gohan, quien estaba visiblemente asustado tenia una extraña carta en la mano, pero esto no era lo que le importo a tomoki, lo que verdaderamente llamo su atencion fue le hecho de que al lado del semi-saiyajin, se encontraba parada una hermosa chica pelirosa y ojo verdes, con unas vestimentas blancas bastante raras para su gusto, parecian mas bien un cosplay, y otra cosa que llamo su atencion fue una cadena que estaba enrollada en la mano de su amigo, cadena que estaba conectada a un collar que tenia la chica en el cuello, tomoki solo se quedo viendo a los dos con una cara que decia claramente ¿que diablos esta pasando aqui?.

Por otro lado, el semi-saiyajin estaba sudando balas, no sabia que hacer o que responderle, ikaros por su parte se quedo viendo con curiosidad el joven de cabello escuro. -e-este...tomoki-san, puedo esplicar todo esto...-fue lo unico que se le vino a la cebeza al semi-siyajin.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Espero que les halla gustado y si es asi dejen su amable comentario, ya que eso me inspira a continuar la historia

Antes de que me vaya, quiero que me den su opinion de una historia que tengo en la mente desde hace un tiempo, es asi. "Despues de que Goku no pudiera ganarle a Golden Freezer, por causas desconocidas termina atrapado en la dimencion de High School dxd, sin posibilodades de volver a su mundo, que aventuras le esperan a nuestro heroe".

Jeje, que les parece? En estos momentos estoy escribiendolo, aunque es su desicion si lo publico, asi que denme su opinion.

Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les halla gustado el cap, hasta la proxima, adioooossss...

 **Proximo cap: Problemas**


	5. He regresado XD

Jajajaja que tal, si lo se... mas de un año, seguro me dieron por muerto... bueno casi estuvieron en lo cierto, se podría decir que mi pc sufrió una muerte subita, el modem de mi casa se daño y me mude de casa :V osea... gabrielgamer27 habia muerto de tres tiros en las bolas jajaja... pero igual, las esferas del dragón cumplieron en revivierme XD y por esferas del dragón quiero decir, que me compre una nueva pc y le robe la clave del WiFi a mi vecina XD jajajaa... igual ya volví... lo se mala mía al no actualizar, osea volví con eso alegrense XD jajaja okno... tranquilos el cap de un mundo diferente esta casi listo para sacer del horno jujuju... coño de verdad les digo, ese fic estaba que lo borraba, pero bueno, me entro nostalgia y decidí continuarlooo... pero por otro lado, wowww quien diria, yo tenia razon:V super saiyajin blanco XD jajajaja no enserio, soy nostradamus... o como coño se escriba, ahora lo que si les se decir es que esa transformacion les saco un orgasmo a mas de uno, incluyendome xDxD me muero por ponerla enlost warrior, aunque tendre que poner un enemigo marditamente poderoso para por lo menos darle caña a goku, el cual ya esta en un nivel sumamente hyper mega súper hd 3d 4k violador de aliens esparatano chuk norris súper macho jahskahajwgajwvwh... jejeje de igual, ya volví criaturitas! Espero que estén listos! Cambio y fuera!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
